Atlas
by Nebelsue
Summary: Ce sont des nations mais ils rient et pleurent comme nous.C13 Ravis rend visite à Corée du Nord. C14 14/07. Francis entouré de ses invités se souvient.C15 Arthur défie Francis à un jeu de piste.C16 Romano et Antonio s'amusent. C17 Arthur et Héraklès découvert qu'ils ont de nombreux points communs.
1. 57 : Épiphanie espagnole

\- Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Festivités "en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Hetalia ne m'appartient pas .

Béatrice=Belgique et Lars=Pays-Bas.

•

Beatrice regarda sa bûche ,très fière d'elle . Elle aurait bien évidemment pu la faire faire par un de ses nombreux domestiques -l'avantage d'être la personnification d'une nation- ou même la commander mais elle tenait toujours à la faire. Après tout elle avait toujours tenu à participer à l'élaboration des repas de festivités.

Aujourd'hui on était le 6 janvier . Jour de la visite des Rois Mages. Jour de l'Épiphanie. Et comme chaque année le Tomato Gang se réunissait au grand complet chez Antonio.

Ceci demandait une organisation titanesque . Après tout contenter les estomacs des très nombreux convives aux préférences variées et parfois contradictoires était déjà un exervice périlleux en soi . La liste comportait Espagne bien sûr ,elle ,son frère Lars, Lovino ,les autonomies espagnoles les nations d'Amérique du Sud à l'exception bien évidemment de Guyane Française,Haïti et de Brésil (qui pas fous évitaient la plupart du temps de se rendre à cette réunion trufée d'hispanophones), Maroc (bien que cette dernière passait son temps à demander à Antonio de lui rendre ses enclaves ,Béatrice pas dupe pour un sou savait que la nation africaine aimait se rendre à cette réunion ) étaient des habitués. Avec occasionnellement la présence de quelques invités proches (Son autre frère Luxembourg était souvent invité de même que Roderich ,Floride ou encore Philippines . De plus Portugal et ses ex-colonies était aussi parfois invités selon l'humeur d'Antonio).

Mais ce n'était pas le plus dur. Le plus dur était de pouvoir tous se réunir . Parce que les gouvernements faisaient extrèmement attention à leur nation .Béatrice se rappelait notamment de certaines années tendues où la Flandre était plus agressive que d'habitude dans ses veillétées d'indépendance et où son gouvernement lui collait -littéralement- aux baskets.

Elle secoua la tête . Cette année pas de guerre civile ,pas de de conflit majeur ,pas de guerre mondiale,pas de décolonisation . C'était une trève ,une pause trop rare dans l'année . Certes il y'avait bien évidement des problèmes économiques mais Antonio allait un peu mieux .

La blonde ressortit dans le salon pour aider Antonio à acceuillir les convives.

•

La fête battait son plein. La quarantaine de nations invitées s'amusaient bien ensemble et profiter de pouvoir tous de voir ,chose qu'ils pouvaient pas faire le reste de l'année.

L'qÉpiphanie avait une signification toute spéciale pour ces nations. En effet en Espagne on offre les cadeaux le jour de la fête des Rois Mages et non pas à Noël. Chaque nation et région invitée avait donc apporté des cadeaux .

Minuit sonna. Les nations se précipitèrent vers le sapin installé spécialement pour l'occasion. Dans des gigantesques hottes avec les noms des destinataires se trouvaient les cadeaux tant désirés.

Beatrice se précipita vers sa hotte. Toute nation millénaire qu'elle était ,elle appréciait de reçevoir et de faire des cadeaux.

Elle regarda ses cadeaux très contente . Lovino lui avait offert des places pour les défilés de modes de cette année . Elle repensa émue,au temps où il lui offrait des roses et rougissait continuellement en sa présence. Lars son frère lui avait offert un très joli portait d'elle -son frère était un très bon peintre comme Veneziano mais il était très discret quant à ses capacités -. Antonio lui avait offert une superbe sevillana ,une de ces somptueuses robes que les espagnoles se mettaient parfois pour aller aux ferias.

Elle vit Antonio qui regardait un bouquet de roses et de tulipes d'un air perplexe . Curieuse elle alla le voir .

«C'est de la part de qui?

-De Lars. Je ne comprends pas.

-Et ça ne m'étonne pas t'as toujours été un peu benêt fit le dit-Lars qui venait d'arriver .Il embrassa Antonio.

Après avoir rompu le baiser ,Lars se tourna vers sa sœur stupéfaite de la scène se déroulant devant ses yeux.

«Pas un mot de ceci à Elizaveta»


	2. 57 Crêpes et invités

\- Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Crêpes" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Hetalia = Hideaz Himaruya et je rappelle que Béatrice est le nom que je donne à la Belgique.

_La veille de la Chandeleur…  
__L'hiver se passe ou prend rigueur  
__Si tu sais bien tenir ta poêle  
__À toi l'argent en quantité  
__Mais gare à la mauvaise étoile  
__Si tu mets ta crêpe à côté._

C'était ce que chantonnaient Francis et Béatrice en ce jour de Chandeleur tout en préparant la pâte à crêpes . Ils aimaient bien se retrouver de temps et temps rien que tous les deux pour discuter et exercer leur passion commune : la cuisine.

Beatrice surveillait le blond du coin de l'œil . Pour l'instant tout se passait bien.

Francis retourna agilement la crêpe .

« Et voilà ,celle-ci est pour toi ! dit-il à sa demi-soeur.

\- Je vais la manger avant que la bande de morfales ne me la piquent.

-Avce de la confiture ou du sucre?

\- Du sucre. J'ai réussi à en trouver miraculeusement.

\- Je vois. »

Francis retourna à sa crêpe l'air sombre . Soudain il émit un râle de douleur .Belgique aida son frère à s'asseoir. Elle savait ce qu'il vivait ,l'impression que votre coeur est en train de se briser en mille morceaux .

« C'est cette atrocité sur mon territoire (1). Je ne la supporte pas! Je le hais ! Je les hais.! Comment ...sanglota-t-il brisé. Comment ? Pourquoi? Je sais que j'ai ma part de reponsabilité dans cette histoire. Je n'aurait pas dû ètre auussi impitoyable ,je n'uarai pas dûr les envahir ,certes. Et moi aussi je n'ai pas fait que des choses reluisantes loin de là. Mais ça. Je ne veux même pas imaginer l'état de Feliks qui en a plusieurs et d'Alsace qui est aux premières loges ! »

Pendant la diatribe de Francis ,Béatrice l'enserrait de ses bras et le berçait comme lorsque leur mère le faisait quand ils n'étaient encore que de très jeunes nations.

Ils restèrent ainsi ,coupes du monde extérieur et de ses affres pendant un bon moment. Puis Francis se releva ,essuya ses larmes ,se recoiffa et s'attaqua de nouveau avec son alliée dans la préparation des crêpes.

Une voix retentit à étage du dessus . Francis se raidit c'était celle de Gilbert.

« Frankreich? Belgien? Wo seid Ihr? (France? Belgique ? Où êtes-vous?)

\- Ich denke Bruder dass sie in der Kuche sind.» (Je pense frère qu'ils sont dans la cuisine)

Des pas retentirent dans les escaliers et Les deux frères allemands Gilbert et Luswig entrèrent dans la cuisine. Ludwig huma l'air avec délectation. Ça ne sentait pas aussi bon que les pâtes de Veneziano mais ça avait quand même l'air fichtrement bon.

Un silence génânt s'installa . Ce fut Gilbert qui le rompit.

« Das ist nett zu kochen!Danke Francis und Belgien! (C'est gentil de cuisiner! Merci Francis et Belgique)

Belgique fronça les sourcils . Elle ne parlait pas l'allemand contrairement à Francis. Décidément cet albinos faisait tout pour la mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Mais de rien Gilbert répondit Francis avec toute l'hypocrisie dont il en était capable.

Il reçut une baffe de la part de Ludwig.

-Frankreich. Du musst zu Hause Deutsch sprechen. Verstehst du das? (France . Tu dois parler allemand à la maison. Le comprends-tu?)

\- Klotzakken (Connards )cracha en néerlandais la Belge révoltée. À peine eut-elle ouvert la bouche qu'elle le regretta . Et si pour la punir il décidait d'en déporter encore plus.

Elle se reçut une autre baffe de la part de Ludwig.

\- Du musst Deutsch sprechen ,Belgien! Keine andere Sprache! ( Tu dois parler allemand ,Belgique . Pas une autre langue!).

Pendant que cette scène se déroulait Francis fit se retourner plusieurs crêpes . Il avait besoin de s'occuper les mains. Il ne pouvait pas défendre sa demi-sœur . Sinon elle serait encore plus punie dans la logique perverse des nazis. Dieu savait qu'il adorait Gilbet et aimait Ludwig en temps normal . Mais là il les haïssait . Oh qu'il pouvait les haïr. Cette citation "La haine est l'amour qui a sombré"(2) correspondait bien à sa situation. Il les hait mais il les a aimé.

Tout à sa cuisine il ne remarqua pas Golbert qui soudain l'enserra de ses bras comme Belgique tout à l'heure. Mais là où l'étreinte de la blonde se voulait réconfortante ,celle de l'albinos semblait plus avoir pour but de lui broyer la cage thoracique. Comme si elle avait besoin .

Mais surpris il retourna un peu trop énergiquement la crêpe qui ... resta collée au plafond(3). Cela eut le mérite de faire rire Gilbert et Ludwig et de détourner leur attention de Belgique.

(1) Le Struthof est un camp de concentration situé en Alsace. Je l'ai visité et ça l'a beaucoup marqué. Il y'avait également beaucoup de camps en Pologne.

(2) Cette citation est de Søren Kierkegaard

(3) Inspiré de Quick et Fluke pour ceux les connaisseurs;)

Bon vous l'aurez compris ça se passe pendant l'Occupation Allemande . Pas très joyeux.. Je jure que j'aime bien les frères allemands et je suis désolée de les faire apparaître ici en parfaits connards!


	3. 57 :Chasseurs de tornades

\- Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Tornade" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Hetalia= Pas à moi. Du moins pour l'instant... Mouhaha.

•

Quelque part au fin fond de l'Alaska...

«Matt' ! Accélère un peu qu'on en réchappe !» beugla Alfred .

Il n'avait en réalité pas besoin de le dire , son jumeau avait dévancé son désir en passant à la vitesse supérieure.

«Kolkolkol. C'est dommage j'aurais vraiment aimé voir ça de plus près . Pas toi Alfred? Aurais-tu peur? le nargua Ivan.

\- Je n'ai pas peur Russie . I am the hero!

\- Vos gueules ,vous deux! J'essaie de conduire pour sauver nos putains de peaux donc vos gueules ! hurla Matthieu à bout de nerfs. Tabernak ! Il avait presque envie de sortir la crosse de hockey et de taper les deux jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Promis ,il le ferait dès qu'ils seraient sortis de ce merdier!

Cette intervention vocale eut le mérite de faire taire les deux rivaux.

-Vous me faites chier avec vos conneries de gamins tous les deux . Vous avez mis le monde en danger tous les deux et vous êtes en train de recommencer avec la Crimée.!Là on est à côté d'une putain de tornade et vous continuez vos gamineries. Russie ! T'es plus vieux que nous ,t'es censé être plus mature mais tu te comportes comme si t'étais un gosse! États-Unis d'Amérique ! (Alfred frissonna. Quand son frère l'appelait par son nom d'Etait ça voulait dire qu'il allait en prendre pour son grade...) tu es mon jumeau,je t'adore mais t'es un vrai imbécile parfois! éructa Matthieu tout en conduisant.

\- Mais qui es-tu ? Demanda Kumajiro qui assistait indifferent à toute la scène.

-Canada .»soupira Matthieu/Matthew avec la lassitude de l'habitué.

Bien qu'il soit un peu blessé par ses propos Alfred ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe d'admiration envers son frère qui était habituellement si calme ,n'élèvent jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre (c'est pour cette qu'il avait mis plus de temps qu'Alfred à devenir indépendant vis-à-vis d'Arthur...) venait de piquer une des ses monumentales crises de colère (Alfred en était le témoin et la cible privilégiée). Il aurait bien aimé posséder la même aura que Canada quand il était en colère. Lui quand il était en colère ,souvent on ne le prenait pas au sérieux . Matthieu était peut-être transparent mais au moins quand il se faisait remarquer il était pris au sérieux.

Ivan pensa que décidément Matthieu était bien différent de son frère. Et bien plus effrayant. Peut-être même plus que lui quand il kolkolait. Peut-être devrait-il se faire un allié du Canadien?

Inconscient des pensées de ses passagers,Matthieu gara la Jeep devant chez Alfred. Le trio sortit. Le canadien soupira en voyant l'était de la voiture qui avait été endommagée par des branches d'arbres et par les vents violents . Encore une voiture Bonne à foutre en l'air.

Alfed sortit la caméra et ils visualisèrent le film de la tornade. C'était impressionnant tous ces vents ,toute cette puissance de la nature . Tous étaient d'accord sur le fait que la chasse à la tornade était une activité excitante ,exaltante.

Ils le faisaient pour différentes raisons . Alfred le faisait pour se prouver son courage et pour pouvoir envoyer des données sur les tornades aux centres métérologiques .Matthew/Matthieu le faisait pour surveiller son frère et aussi parce que le péril de l'activité lui plaisait bien. Et Russie le faisait pour ... Le faisait pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

« Russie demanda Alfred curieux . Pourquoi participes-tu à la chasse à la tornade?

\- Je l'ai déjà dit ,da! Je m'ennuyais et j'ai entendu dire que tu trafiquais des trucs bizarres avec ta voiture . Je voulais vérifier que tu ne faisais pas de trucs louches sur ce territoire qui m'a appartenu et qui fera un de nouveau avec moi.»

•

Petit rappel : l'Alaska a appartenu à la Russie qui l'a vendu aux USA en 1867.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié . N'hésitez pas à commenter!


	4. HN Mémoire,Mémoires

Hetalia = Hideaz Himamuyara qui n'est pas moi.(et heureusement d'ailleurs). Donc Hetalia n'est pas à moi.

Cet OS aurait très bien aussi bien pu s'appeler "Des rapports entre la littérature et la Seconde Guerre Mondiale". Bien évidemment vous trouverez beaucoup de livres qui appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs.

Il a été écrit à l'occasion de la Journée de la mémoire de l'Holocauste et de la prévention des crimes contre l'humanité . Vous pouvez trouver la liste des journées mondiales de pas mal de trucs dans le sujet dédié que vous pouvez trouver dans la salle de jeu du FoF (lien direct sur mon profil) et voir si y'en a pas une qui intéresserait .

Ludwig se sentait un peu nauséeux ce matin. Pourtant hier il ne s'était pas bourré la gueule avec de la bière jusqu'à en rouler dans le caniveau. Donc ce n'était pas le contre-coup d'une gueule de bois. Dans ce cas qu'était-ce?

Il ouvrit son agenda à la date d'aujourd'hui le 27 janvier 2015. En dehors des choses habituelles griffonées dans son agenda -que ce soit les "Courage Lulu!" de Francis ,les "Mon petit frère a hérité de mon awesomeness" ou autre "Je viendrai chez toi pour te faire de bonnes pastas! Veee!" - il y'avait marqué de son écriture habituellement si assurée et soignée mais tremblante alors qu'il avait écrit cette mention:

"N.B Réunion mondiale. Journée de la mémoire de l'Holocauste et de la prévention des crimes contre l'humanité."

Ah.

Il releva sa manche gauche . Sur son bras on pouvait discerner une série de chiffres qui il le savait ne partirait jamais. Toutes les nations avaient des cicatrices indélébiles laissés par leur passé. France avait notamment autour du cou une longue cicatrice fine qui en faisait le tour. Celle-ci beaucoup de monde la connaissait. C'était celle que la Terreur le lui avait laissé en tant que souvenir . Mais beaucoup moins de monde était au courant de l'autre cicatrice que la Révolution lui avait laissé. Près du coeur de Francis il y'avait une toute petite cicatrice . Tellement minuscule que la plupart des nations ne la remarquaient pas. Mais Ludwig pendant la période ou il habitait chez Francis après être devenu la BDR avait été témoin de cauchemars impressionnants même pour une nation de la part du français toujours lié à une réouverture de la cicatrice et des balbutiement de Francis suplliant et pleurant des "Pardons!" Sur son épaule. Francis lui avait avoué une fois alors qu'il pleurait en proie aux remords que cette cicatrice c'était celle du "populicide" de Vendée.

Ludwig se rappelerait pour toujours des mots que Francis lui avait dit ce jour-là:

«La guerre ,les exactions... Tout ceci fait malheureusement parti de notre quotidien. Mais ces massacres ces "nettoyages" organisé par une minorité au nom d'une majorité... Les Tutsis,les Tziganes et les juifs ,les vendéens,les ukrainiens,les Arméniens... Et tellement d'autres que je pourrais nommer mais cela me prendrait une éternité pour tous les énumérer."Les hommes naissent et demeurent libres et égaux en droit " J'aimerai que ce ne soit pas juste une belle phrase parmi tant d'autres avait déclaré la nation française désabusée.

-Je t'aiderai ... »lui avait promis la nation allemande (enfin plus précisément la moitiés de la nation allemande)

Peu temps après avec l'aide des jumeaux italiens de la fratrie du Benelux et de quelques hommes politiques ils avaient réussi.

Union européenne était née. Bien qu'aujourd'hui certains la décriaient ,elle n'avait jamais cessé de grandir et de faire la fierté de sa (très) nombreuse famille.

Ludwig était fier d'elle.

Il soupira. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y aller mais il devait le faire . Pour toutes les victimes.

À peine fut-il sorti de sa chambre qu'il vit la nation française tranquillement affalée dans son salon en train de lire un livre.

« Francis?

-Guten Morgen Ludwig le salua le français en baillant. Je suis venu histoire de ... Roh pourquoi devrais-je me justifier? Je voulais qu'on aille ensemble à la réunion.»

Ludwig soupira. Décidémment le français ne changerait jamais. Depuis la réconciliation de Francis avec les frères allemands ,le blond squattait souvent éhontément chez eux. Quasiment comme Veneziano pensa Ludwig. Ce devait être un gène latin ou quelque chose comme ça.

«Ou est Gilbert ?s'enquit Francis

-Il est parti en Pologne hier le renseigna Ludwig. Mais il m'a bien précisé de te dire que comme d'habitude dissolution ou pas dissolution il sera présent lors de la Réunion.

-Je vois...

-Laisse-moi une petite demi-heure pour me préparer et après on y va .»

Ils prirent ensemble le TGV Berlin-Bruxelles et furent acceuilli à la gare par un Veneziano très collant.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salle de réunion. Comme de juste ils étaient les premiers arrivés.

Francis s'installa confortablement et continua son livre . L'Italie du Nord s'assit à droite d'Allemagne et babilla comme d'habitude comme quatre. Pays-Bas arriva peu de temps après eux et s'installa en les saluant froidement . Tout comme Francis il sortit un livre.

«Que lis-tu Francis? Demanda l'italien.

-Une autobiographie d'une de mes femmes politiques.

\- Et toi Pays-Bas?

\- Une autobiographie d'une de mes citoyennes.

\- C'est drôle fit l'Italie. Moi aussi je suis en train de relire une autobiographie d'un de mes citoyens. Enfin il ne raconte qu'un passage bien précis de sa vie... Il s'appelle Primo Levi et le livre est intitulé _Se questo è un uomo._

\- Ma citoyenne est morte très jeune. Elle s'appelait Anne Frank ...

\- Ma citoyenne est une femme forte et valeureuse. Elle a eu _Une Vie_ bien remplie et s'appele Simone Veil-et ne la confondez pas avec la philosophe par pitié-.»

Apres cette discussion le silence pesant retomba .

«Moi en ce moment s'éleva la voix du Russe qui était en train d'arriver ma lecture du moment n'est pas vraiment une autobiographie mais plutôt un receuil de témoignages. L'Archipel du Goulag écrit par Alexandre Soljenitsyne. France je pense que tu dois connaître...

-En effet »asquiesça Francis.

Le silence retomba.

Ludwig se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. qu'il se rappelait avoir eu après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale une période ou perclu de remords il avait lu tous les témoignages possibles. Des résistants qu'ils soient étrangers ou allemands qu'il avait tué. De citoyens de pays qu'il avait occupé ou menacé. Et surtout il avait tout lu de la part de ceux qui étaient revenus certes mais dans un salle état des camps de concentration. Les nazis avaient en son nom commis énormément de crimes -Shoah par balles, ghettos ,élimination des malades mentaux , plus toutes les cruatutés habituelles en temps de guerre-. Mais les camps de concentration et d'extermination c'était encore un cran au-dessus. Encore aujourd'hui quand il y repensait il avait envie de vomir. Comment avait-il pu devenir aussi atroce?

Sophie Scholl. Anne Frank. Primo Levi . Simone Veil. Et tant d'autres anonymes.

Ludwig en était devenu malade. Oh certes il ne portait pas l'entière reponsabilité de ce qui était arrivé. Mais il aurait dû se disait-il faire quelque chose. Ces remords lui avaient coupé l'appétit.

Francis qui en vertu de la présence de la zone d'occupation venait souvent chez lui ,Francis donc s'était le premier rendu compte de l'état de Ludwig. Il avit forcé Ludwig à revivre en le nourrissant de force ,en lui racontant l'histoire de sa cicatrice et en lui expliquant par A+B que toutes les nations avaient commis des monstruosités.

Ludwig ne pourrait jamais assez remercier Francis pour son aide et son soutien en ces temps sombres.

Depuis ,il faisait de son mieux épaulé par Francis et d'autres pour que les crimes contre l'humanité ne se reproduisent plus. Ils avaient notamment crée le tribunal de la Haye ,et surtout s'étaient efforcés de faire reconnaître les génocides pour pouvoir agir.

Pour ce genre de tâches la littérature et son flot innombrable de témoignages leur était d'une précieuse utilité.

•


	5. 58 Fan-Attique

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Fanatique" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp...

Hetalia = Hideaz Himamuyara . Je rappelle si c'est nécessaire que Héraklès = Grèce ,Sadik=Turquie et Elizabeth=Hongrie .

Héraklès ouvrit un œil,bailla ,ferma l'œil qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Ses couvertures étaient si chaudes ,le miaulement de ses chats ("sa meute sauvage " d'après l'autre abruti ) le berçait... Pourquoi se lever?

« C'est duuuuur de se lever ...»dit-il.

Pourquoi devrait-il se lever ? Allez on va essaye de trouver de bonnes raisons pour quitter l'havre qu'était son lit.

«Parce que si je ne me lève pas ça va encore être la cata à tous les coups! Déjà qu'avec moi ces crétins d'humains en font pas mal comme par exemple endetter le pays jusqu'à me faire devenir exsangue alors sans moi...»

Hmm insuffisant. L'appel des couvertures était si tentant.

«Parce que si je ne me lève pas c'est ce crétin de Turc qui va me réveiller vu qu'on était censé parler de Chypre aujourd'hui.»

Hmm pas si un bon argument que ça en fait. Fuir le Turc sous ses couettes lui semblait être une bonne idée.

« Ou pire il va envoyer quelqu'un pour me réveiller ce Sadik. Il serait même capable de dêpecher Elizabeth rien que pour mon la débauchera à l'aide de photos yaoi et cette furie va me réveiller à coup de poêle si je ne me lève pas moi-même.»

Hmm ça ne marchait toujours pas. Il n'en avait pas l'air comme ça mais Héraclès était un bon combattant (même si c'était quasi-obligatoire pour une nation après des décénnies/siècles/millénaires passés à taper sur le voisin.). Il tenait ça de sa mère adorée . Trop souvent les gens pensaient qu'elle n'était concentrée que sur la philosophie ,les Jeux Olympique ,les arts. Mais ce n'était pas pour rien que Sparte était en Grèce ,non mais. Sa mère avait un tempérament pouvant être sanguin -remarquez avec toutes le scités qu'elle gérait il y'avait de quoi être chèvre) . Elle était quand même née pendant les guerres Médiques fruit de la volonté grecque de botter les fesses aux Mèdes (qui continuaient encore de l'embêter. Décidépment c'était génétique.)-. Donc il pourrait repousser l'Hongroise. Ou mieux il pourrait appeler ses gardes du corps ce qui ne lui demanderait aucun effort!

« Si je ne me lève pas je ne pourrais pas aller lire le livre super-passionnant Que j'avais entamé hier.»

Hmmm. Peut-être que ce livre était passionant mais il avait également des montagnes de rapports à lire et des océans de lettres à écrire à l'attention du nouveau gouvernement. Raison de plus pour flemmarder dans son lit.

« Voyons pourquoi devrais-je me lever ? Ah si je ne me lève pas je ne pourrai pas parler avec Kiku.»

Il tourna la tête. Ah son portable était sur sa table de chevet . Il n'avait pas donc pas besoin de se déplacer donc de se lever pour contacter le japonais. Argument irrecevable.

Oh et puis tant pis il allait se recoucher ...

Quelques secondes après il fut réveillé par un quelque chose heurtant violemment sa tête. Il ouvrit ses paupière. Une petite boulette de papier mâché comme on pouvait en retrouver dans les salles de classe d'écoles primaires gisait sur les draps.

Il le dépliant et lut le message écrit visiblement à la hâte .

" _Héraklès._

_Si tu ne bougés pas les fesses IMMÉDIATEMENT je jure que j'indique à Sadik ..."_

Heraklès retint son souffle. Il la sentait mal ,la suite de la lettre. Surtout parce que Sadik était impliqué.

_l'emplacement de TOUTE ta réserve de Nutella que tu as planqué à ton bureau du Parlement._

NOOOOOOON! Comment l'auteur de cette lettre qui qu'il/elle soit avait-il ou deviner l'emplacement de cette cachette super-secrète!

"_Il a faim le pauvre . Comprends-le!_"

Non . Sadik s'était montré cruel avec son peuple selon les dirigeants au pouvoir et faisait tout pour l'embêter lui Héraklès Karpusi personnellement . Il n'allait quand même pas avoir de la compassion pour lui quand même!

" _Signé Fan-Attique_."

Heraklès fulminait . Une seule personne pouvait faire un tel jeu de mot. Il se leva . Il allait lui montrer qui commandait ici.

«ATHÈNES! ATTENDS-MOI !JE VAIS TE FAIRE PASSER L'ENVIE DE JOUER AVEC LE NUTELLA! SURTOUT SI C'EST POUR EN DONNER À SADIK" cria-t'il .

•

Athènes éloigna les écouteurs (reliés au micro planqué par ses soins dans la chambre d'Héraklès )de son oreille en graimaçant . Ce qu'il pouvait gueuler fort quand il était énervé. La capitale souriat jusqu'aux oreilles un peu comme le chat du Cheschire

«Comment as-tu su qu'il viendrait ?lui demanda Sadik qui attaquait désormais le pot d'1 Kg à la grosse cuillère.

-Héraklès est un véritable fanatique du Nutella . Et en plus il est très possessif vis-à-vis de ses affaires. C'est un moyen redoutablement efficace pour le faire se lever.

-Je retiens l'astuce » ricana le Turc qui déjà évaluait les bénéfices qu'il pourrait tirer de cette information.

NdA

Explication pour le jeu de mot.

L'Attique est l'une des régions grecques . C'est celle où se trouve Athènes. D'où l'idée d'un jeu de mot assez pourri sur le thème .


	6. 58 : Je m'ennuie

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Ennui" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Hetalia appartient à Hideaz Himamuyara .

Lars=Pays-Bas

•

«Je m'ennnnnnnnnnuuuuuuuuiiiiieeee! Ah et au fait bonne Saint-Valentin geignit Francis en s'agitant dans le lit.

\- Je n'y peux rien rétorqua Arthur agacé . Et arrête de me piquer toutes les couverture s égoïste! Sinon merci bonne Saint-Valentin à toi aussi.

\- Mais euh t'es méchant . Je t'ai appris plein de trucs : les différentes positions du Kama-Sutra ,le français et tant d'autres choses. J'ai même tenté de t'apprendre à cuisiner mais tu es un cas désespéré même pour moi. Sinon je m'ennuiiiieeuuuh.

\- Cas désespéré ,moi ? se vexa Arthur . Et Francis je suis fatigué de tes jérémiades.

\- Je devrais peut-être aller voir Gilbert ou Antonio. Eux pourraient m'aider à combattre l'ennui . Ou mieux je pourrais voir ton frère. Il sait toujours quoi faire ,lui.

\- Quel frère ? demanda Arthur maussade. Il savait que Francis s'entendait bien avec tous ses frères (il en avait été un peu jaloux.)

\- Bah Écosse bien sûr répondait Francis l'air surpris qu'on lui pose la question.

Arthur fronça les sourcils . Francis avit fait un peu plus que bien s'entendre avec son frère du Nord à une époque .

Il attira l'autre blond plus près de lui. Jamais il voudrait re-voir Francis en couple avec l'écossais. Jamais.

\- Peut-être voudrais-tu un second round Francis? susurra Arthur.

-Non merci ça ira déclina le Français . Je me sens un peu faitigué en fait. Bonne nuit!»

Le Britannique souffla par les narines exaspéré par l'attitude versatile et enfantine de Francis. Si son voisin n'était pas aussi sexy-indispensable-bon cuisinier - bon amant - bon compagnon de beuverie-bon confident - bon allié (quoique ce dernier point était sujet à caution )e.t.c il l'aurait tué depuis longtemps déjà.

« Finalemnet je suis partant pour un second round fit le latin»

Ne pas tuer son voisin. Il y'aurait trop de complications diplomatiques après. Ne pas tuer son voisin pensa l'anglais alors qu'il embrassait son voisin d'Outre-Manche.

•

Lars se leva . Il était en Espagne en plein cagnard ,et la climatisation était tombée en panne. Traduisez il était en train d'agoniser et de fondre sur place.

Bien qu'il ait tenté d'être aussi discret que possible ,le bruit du loquet réveilla l'Espagnol qui agita les bras.

«Lars ,je m'ennnuuiiie . ¡ Estoy aburrido!

\- Joue au Scrabble dans ce cas.

-T'es pas gentil.

-Je sais . Mais tu me connaissais bien bien avant de sortir vec moi . Il n'y a pas eu tromperie sur la marchandise décréta le blond

-Même tu pourrais faire-euh un effort.

\- Pare que tu en fais peut-être ?

-Tu es vraiment blessant. Oui je fais des efforts . Je ne te cuisine pas des plats à la tomate alors que je les adore parce que je sais que tu les détestes. Même Romano qui est un sacré ronchon lui aussi ,au moins il a bon goût en ce qui concerne la cuisine.

\- Antonio soupira Lars . On ne va quand même pas se disputer du? Il connaissait l'Ibérique et savait que quand il était parti comme ça ,il en aurait pour des heures à subir la longue litanie pénible de reproches à son encontre.

-Si... Mmmmmh»

Lars l'avait fait taire d'un baiser et lui souhaita une joyeuse Saint-Velentin ce qui surprit Antonio peu habitué aux baisers et à la mièvrerie de la part de son compagnon.

•

« Roderich ,Elizabeth l'awesome moi s'ennuie. Ich langweile michhhhh! se plaignit Gilbert.

\- Va te faire vite un œuf répliqua la nation autrichienne à moitié endormie . Ou joue du Bach . Idéal contre l'ennui.

\- Mais je préfère vous embêter . Kesesese. Aìe Elizabeth! Tu gardes des poêles en réserve même sous ton lit?

-On ne sait jamais avec toi ,Gilbert. Si tu t'ennuies vas donc embêter Ivan.

-Je ne suis pas suicidaire à ce point.

\- Vas donc embêter Francis ou Antonio et arrête de squatter ordonna le brun .

-Francis est avec ce Gros-Sourcils d'Arthur et Antonio avec ce drogué de Lars.

-Embête donc Ludwig suggéra la hongroise désespérée et exaspérée

-Lui c'est mon frère c'est pas pareil! Et puis ils est avec Feliciano maintenant . C'est la Saint-Valentin vous le savez?

\- Ma petite Italienne a bien grandi soupira l'Autrichien.

\- N'oublie pas de préciser à Ludwig que si il maltraite Feli ... menaça la hongroise en faisant tourner sa poêle.

-Je lui préciserai mais il est dejà au toute manière ce n'est pas son genre»

Il y eut un instant de silence -trop rare pensèrent les deux anciens époux quand on se trouve à proximité de l'albinos.

«Vous savez ce que j'aime bien chez vous deux ?déclara l'allemand . C'est que même si vous êtes casse-pieds vous êtes toujours très divertissants.

-Nous sommes heureux de recevoir ta si belle déclaration d'amour le jour de la Saint-Valentin.

-Maintenant la ferme et laisse-nous dormir.

-On pourrait pas faire autre chose plutôt ?»


	7. 59 :Dinosaure et jurons

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Dinosaure" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Hetalia. Pas à moi. Toi avoir pigé?

Avertissement Langage très vulgaire.

•

«Rappelle-moi ce qu'on fait ici précisément? railla le blond aux yeux bleus

-C'était un accident! Et puis si tu ne m'avais pas poussé aussi... tentait tant bien que mal l'autre blond de se défendre.

-Parce que maintenant c'est de ma faute ! Elle est bien bonne celle-là!C'est ta faute et entièrement la tienne si nous sommes coincés ici,putain de merde de Bon Dieu de cette salope du Destin! s'énerva le Français.

-Francis dit posément le troisième blond. Calme-toi. Grave à mon héroïsme nous allons tous sortir de ce foutu merdier.

\- Oui mais les pieds devant sous forme de crottin sûrement . Je vais tuer Arthur ,je vais le tuer. Et non tu ne m'en empêcheras pas Amfred.

Francis sursauta . Il était sûr d'avoir entendu quelque chose faisant craquer les brindilles. Là! Ici! Non il n'était pas fou!

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? Dit l'étatsunien en broyant presque la main de Francis de peur.

-Ah ce n'est que Matthew soupira Francis secrètement plus soulagé qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

-Ne tue pas Royaume-Uni pas maintenant. ordonna fermement celui aux yeux mauves.

La situation est vraiment mauvaise pour qu'il m'appelle par mon nom officiel pensa l'anglais.

-Ah bon ? Je devrais pourtant! Qui m'en empêchera ,hein de tuer ce foutu connard même pas foutu de réussir un putain de sortilège à la con? fit Francis en plaquant un couteau sous la gorge d'Arthur.

\- Nooooon ! Ne fais pas çaaaaa! cria le britannique d'une voix suraiguë .

-Tiens c'est marrant dit Alfred. Il crie comme une femme maintenant. Tu l'as castré Francis?

-Non pas encore mais je vais le faire.

\- Ne fais pas ça soupira Canda.

-Mais pourquoi soutiens-tu ce connard Matthew? Demanda l'étatsunien. C'est à cause de lui qu'on est coincé ici.

\- Voyez les avantages de la situation tenta le Britannique . Grâce à moi vous pourrez goûter une nouvelle sorte de viande.

-Et eux pourront goûter une nouvelle sorte de vie. meme si toi avec tous les cupcakes aussi savoureux que du caoutchouc brûlé que tu as mangé ils vont t'épargner . railla le Français tout en resserrant la prise sur son canif. Ses jointures étaient devenues blanches sous l'effort.

-On pourrait trouver de nouvelles matières premières et développer une nouvelle sorte de tourisme précisa Arthur.

-Ferme ton sac à merde !jura Francis très énervé.

-Je suis d'accord avec Francis. Renchérit Alfred.

-Non sérieusement ne le tuez pas fit Matthew. D'abord on se sort de ce merdier. Ensuite on le tue parce que sans lui on va rester coincé ici. La paléontologie ça n'a jamais été mon truc. Encore moins en direct.

\- Pas con Mattie le félicita Alfred. Heureusement que t'es là ,tiens.

-Je sais ,je sais... rosit de contentement le Canadien qui appréciait le fait de pouvoir être reconnu pour ses mérites.

-Il n'empêche qu'on devrait tuer ce petit salopard de mes deux ! beugla Francis à bout de nerfs en réaffirmant encore plus sa poigne sous le couteau .Il était en train d'entailler la peau d'albâtre d'Arthur. Le sus-nommé était en train de prier ses grand dieux pour pouvoir se sortir de ce merdier. Si possible sous forme humaine.

Une autre brindille craqua. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre.

Tous se recournèrent en une parfaite synchronisation.

Deux-trois mètres de haut. Un peau portant les cicatrices de nombreux combats. Un unique œil jaune qui semblait se moquer de leur sort.

-Ty-Ty réalisa le premier Alfred.

\- Ra-ra complèta Canada.

-No-no fit Francis hébété.

-Saure-saure beugla Arthur sous le choc

-Courrez! »Crièrent-ils et tous ensembles ils dévalèrent la colline .

Ils courent hors de portée du dinosaure jusqu'à en perdre le souffle.

«Arthur. Connard . Tu n'essaies plus jamais de rejouer la scène de Jurassic Park avec un de tes foutus sortileges qui ne valent que dalle!Surtout celle où le gars de fait bouffer par un tyrannosaure pendant qu'il était sur le trone. Et pourquoi pendant une réunion de famille au juste? Plus jamais ! Tu m'entends ! Jamais ! A cause de toi on s'est retouvé coincé au putain de temps de ces enfoirés de dinosaures!» gueula Francis alors même qu'ils courraient.


	8. 61 Tu les vois ces foutues grilles?

Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Grille" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Rappel: Etats-Unis= Alfred F. Jones.

•

Alfred était perplexe devant les fleurs qu'il devait amener. Cela faisait des années qu'il visitait les soldats à leur base. Pour les remercier de leur engagement indéfectible envers lui.

Mais que devait-il amener comme fleurs? A chaque fois il hesitait.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide monsieur? Lui demanda la vendeuse.

\- Mettez-moi les fleurs les plus colorées que vous avez. Mais je ne veux surtout d de fleurs dans les tons orangés se décida-t-il finalement.

•

La base qu'il devait visiter aujourd'hui était un peu particulière. Alfred était globlament plutôt fier se son armée. Quand il visitait les autres bases (pour les soldats il était un membre quelconque du ministère de la défense) il ressentait de la fierté et il se sentait rassuré.

Mais quand il pensait à cette base, il y pensait avec un peu de résignation (elle étaot necessaire qurtout dans le contexte d'aujourd'hui) et de dégoût (Il aurait souhaité que ce ne fut pas nécessaire. Malheureusement ça l'était.

(Il le savait. Il savait ce qu'il se passait. Il savait que si un innocent entrait dans les griffes de cette machine infernale, les engrenages le broierait irrémédiablement. Il savait que cette machine était devenu aux yeux de son gouvermnt un rouage encombrant que l'on promettait de fermer à chaque élection mais au fond ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient s'en passer. Au fond était-il meilleur que ceux qu'il combattait? Parfois il doutait.)

Comme à chaque fois qu'il foulait le sol de cette ville il se sentait étrange.

Alfred s'était beaucoup agrandi au cours de sa vie. Il etait passé de 13 à 50 Ettats. Il s'était divisé pendant la guerre de Secession , avait gagné sur sa voisine du Sud le Texas et le Nouveau-Mexique. Il avait acheté à Francis presque un tiers de son territoire actuel et l'Alaska à la Russie.. Hawai faisait maintenant pleinement partie de lui. Il était maitre d'iles perdus dans le Pacifique. Prochainement peut-être gagnerait-il un nouveau représentant régional en la personne de Porto Rico.

La representante territoriale de cette ville bien que n'était théoriquement sous son autorité (il la louait comme d'autres louaient une voiture) était maintenent liée à lui. Quand on prononçait le nom de cette ville, on pensait à lui Alfred F Jones et pas à Cuba. Maintenant c'etait comme ça.

•

Apres avoir motivé et réconforté ses troupes (ici plus qu'ailleurs c'était vraiment necessaire.) il rendit visite à la représentante de la ville. Il craignait l'acceuil qu'elle allait lui faire.

Il avait bien raison.

« ¡Hijo de puta! Te he dicho que no seas el bienvenido en mi casa, en mi ciudad. ¡Endereza! (Fils de pute! Je t'ai dit que tu n'est pas le bienvenu dans ma maison, dans ma ville. Dégage!)

Alfred fronça les sourcils d'étonnements cette fois-ci la brune ne l'avait pas acceuilli avec des seaux d'eau glaciale, des cables electricques prêts à l'électrocuter, des lampes pour l'aveugler. Elle ne lui avait meme pas brûlé la peau avec ses cigares pour lui donner un aperçu du "tourisme local."

Mais le blond ne bougea pas. Il devait absolument se faire respceter de ses sulbaternes, se faire craindre par ses ennemis. Ce rôle ne lui plaisait pas toujours, mais il devait l'assumer. Sinon c'etait le debut de la fin.

La cubaine voyant que l'anglophone n'etait pas pres de bouger soupira. Elle s'ecroula sur le canape (bien evidemment elle ne l'invita pas à asseoir ou à boire quelque chose.)

Le blond resta donc debout.

Elle soupira puis se mit à parler en anglais.

«J'ai encore reçu ton putain de cheque annuel.(1)Castro me l'a transmis et comme d'habitude il ne l'a pas encaissé. J'imagine que tu ne comptes pas partir d'ici?

-Ce n'est plus à l'ordre du jour avoua-t-il les dents serrées.

Elle se leva bruquement et ouvrit les fenetres et leurs volets. D'ici on pouvaiit voir les grilles au loin qui enlaidissait un paysage qui aurait pu être paradisiaque.

\- Tu les vois ces foutues grilles? Tu les entends hurler la nuit et le jour les prisonniers?

\- Bien sûr que je les entends eux et leurs murmures de douleur la nuit parfois. Tout comme j'ai entendu les hurlements de ceux pris au piège dans les avions et les tours. J'ai aussi entendu ceux du marathon. Kenya en a hurlé de douleur quand ils sont venus et les ont descendus à l'université. Francis lui aussi en janvier. Espagne ne passe plus devant Atiocha sans frissonner.D'autres en souffrent tous les jours : Yemen, Mali, Republque Centrafricaine et tant d'autres... C'est pour ça que cette prison est necessaire.

\- Mais moi j'en ai marre de gerer ta merde. Je suis la crotte de chien coincée sur les chaussures de tes militaires, la tache qui gache ton joli tableau de héros, le revers de toutes ces jolies médailles que tu distribues pour services rendus. Je suis ton opprobre.

-Tu l'es et j'en ai honte de toi Guantánamo (elle lui avait expressément interdit d'utiliser son prénom.) Mais tu m'es necessaire.

-Je le sais bien et c'est ça qui m'embête.

-Un jour tout ceci sera fini. La prison sera fermée lui promit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait optimiste.

-Oui et ce sera quand les poules auront des dents c'est ça?»

Elle eclata soudainement en sanglots. Habitué à ces changements brutaux il la prit dans ses bras en murmurant «Chut! Ça va aller...»

•

(1) Le territoire de la base de Guantánamo est loué depuis 1903 par le gouvernement américan pour la somme de 4085 $. Fidel Castro (qui n'aime pas trop l'idée d'une base américaine sur son sol) s'est toujours vanté de n'avoir jamais encaissé le chèque.


	9. 61 Pour la gloire du yaoi

\- Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Relatif" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Rappel Herakles Karpusi= Grèce

Sadiq Amman= Turquie

Macédoine(OC)= Alexandra ?

Japon = Kiku Honda

Hongrie = Elizaveta Erdevary.

•

« Dis -moi... Est-ce que tu l'aimes ou pas? lui demanda la nation macédonnienne à brûle-pourpoint alors qu'ils admiraient le coucher du soleil sur l'Acropole.

\- Aimer...qui?

\- Ne me prends pas pour une bille, le Grec. Est-ce que toi Héraklés tu aimes Sadiq?

\- Aimer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'aimer. Tout est relatif...

\- Par pitié ne pars pas en mode philosophie . On discutera de ça un autre jour. Tu sais tres bien ce que j'entends par "aimer." Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de répondre à ma question.

-C'est compliqué...

-Tu sais ce genre question appelle un "oui" ou un"non". Pas un "C'est compliqué..."le singea-t-elle. Alors?

Le silence fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint.

-J'attends persista-elle.

-... Si aimer c'est vouloir tout le temps être auprès de lui alors oui je l'aime. Meme s'il me gonfle au plus haut point parfois.

\- Je vois.

En réalité elle s'en doutait depuis un moment. Quand elle les voyaient ensemenle Herakles le regardait avec des yeux qui ne trompaient pas.

\- Est-ce- qu'il le sait?

\- Je ne pense pas non. Sinon il se foutrait de moi.

\- Pas forcément. Tu sais il passe du temps avec toi. C'est un signe.

Le grec secoua la tete en signe de negation.

\- Si c'etait le cas il me l'aurait dit. Il n'est pas franchementdu genre à attendre que les choses se fassent tu le connais.

\- Ah..

-En plus je suis sûre qu'il est avec Kiku.

-Kiku c'est qui ça demanda-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils. Qui était-il ce gêneur?. Il lui semblait avoir déjà entendue ce nom quelque part.

\- Le reprsentant du Japon.

-Ah .(pas étonnant qu'elle ne l'ait jamais récontré. Elle ne se rendait que tres rarement aux reunions.)

\- Ils passent pas mal de temps ensemble. Quand je suis avec Kiku qui est un de mes amis, il vient tout le temps nous interrompre. Je suis sur qu'il est jaloux que je passe du temps avec son petit copain.

\- Tu es sûr que ça ne marche pas plutot dans l'autre sens? Qu c'est lui qui est jaloux de toi?

-... Non mais je ne sens pas cette histoire. Je suis sûre qu'il est avec Kiku. En plus apres ma revolte il ne me supporte plus trop.

\- Je vois... fit-elle en reflechissant à un plan pour sortir ces deux grands nigauds de cette situation de déni amoureux.

-Tu peux arreter de faire ce sourire il te plaît?

-Quel sourire?

-Celui qui veut dire "J'ai un plan machiavélqiue incluant des dommages collateraux mais qui marchera quand meme."

\- Mais non! Pas du tout! Pour qui me prends-tu?

-Pas de ça avec moi. Je te connais bien»

•

Macédoine traversa le pont surplombant le Danube. Elle devait aller voir une vieille connaissance. La macédonnienne arriva à un hotel particulier

«Bonjour je voudrais voir Madame Erdevary.»

On la conduisit jusqu'à Elizaveta qui lisait un livre.

«Alexandra. la salua-t-elle. Que me vaut ta visite?

\- En fait j'aurai besoin de ton aide... pour mettre Herakles et Sadiq en couple. Ces deux-la sont attires par l'autre mais ils pensent tous deux que l'autre sort avec Kiku Honda.

\- Ce n'est pas possible trancha Elizaveta Kiku est avec Alfred mais vu qu'il est plutot discret il ne s'est pas etendu sur sa relation. Mais j'ai des photos d'eux en plein rendez-vous fit-elle les yeux brillants.

-Tu pourras les leurs envoyer?

-Bien sûr. Que ne ferai-je pas pour la gloire de yaoi?»

•

Herakles bailla releva son courrier bailla.

Il lut son courrier tout en buvant distraitement de la tisane. Il manqua s'etouffer quan il vit la photo de Kiku en train d'embrasser Alfred.

Des petits mots étaient joints.

"Vas-y fonce! j'attends les photos en remerciement" Elizabeth

"Decidemment heureusement que je suis là pour prendre les choses en main sale opportuniste. Je te souhaite bonne chance quand même!" Alexandra

Il faudrait qu'il pense à envoyer un mot de remerciement pour les deux nations féminines quand meme.

Son portable sonna. Il sourit quand il vit le nom de la nation turque s'afficher à l'écran.


	10. HN Eurovision

Ni Hetalia, ni l'Eurovision ne m'appartiennent.

Les opinions exprimées dans ce texte ne sont pas forcément les miennes.

Bonne lecture!

•

Australie s'assit un peu mal à l'aise sur un canapé. Il était en Autriche avec des pays avec qui pour la plupart il parlait jamais.

Bienvenue en Europe.

Il était content de pouvoir venir et participer. Quand on lui avait annoncé que l'Australie était invitée à titre exceptionnel à concourir il avait sauté de joie. Une chance pour faire la fête ne se refusait pas. En plus c'etait une occasion de se faire connaître.

De plus il était assez isolé sur son île. Son voisinage se constituait de Wy, Hutt River, Nouvelle-Zelande et quelques autres îles du Pacifique. À chaque fois qu'il devait ou voualit voir une autre nation il devait prendre l'avion sur de longues distances souvent. L'océanien se demandait comment cela devait être de vivre sur un continent avec des voisins terrestres avec des frontières terrestres et des échanges permanents à gérer. Il n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer.

Le brun était dans une salle spécialement conçue pour les nations voulant regarder l'Eurovision. Pour l'instant il était seul.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître son ancien tuteur. Il était étonné de le voir ainsi habillé d'un grand T-Shirt à l'effigie de l'Eurovision et des drapeux britanniques (qui figuraient aussi sur son drapeau) dessinés sur ses joues.

«Hello James. le salua-t-il tout en s'asseyant dignement sur le canapé à côté de lui.

\- Hello...Arthur. Mais tu peux m'appeler Jett tu sais? répondit-il.(Il utilisait toujours son ancien prénom de colonie.)

\- Pas trop nerveux? lui demanda son tuteur en ignorant sa proposition.

\- Nerveux? Pourquoi? Mon chanteur est cool et talentueux on va gagner! s'enthousiasma Jett/James.

Le plus vieux eut un sourire face à tant de naïveté.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une question de talent. Mais je suis content de voir que ç'a l'air de te plaire de venir.

\- Comment ça ce n'est pas une question de talent? Demanda le cadet intrigué.

\- Tu verras c'est plus une question de géopolitique. lui répondit succintement Angleterre. Oh tiens, bonjour Suisse. Dit-il en voyant la nation alpine.

\- Bonjour Angleterre et Australie. Suisse s'asseya sur un fauteuil et ... sortit un pistolet qu'il se mit à essuyer.

\- Euh pourquoi sortez-vous un pistolet? demanda Jett un peu confus.

\- L'expérience m'a appris que réunir autant de nations ne s'entendant pas dans un aussi petit espace aboutissait forcément à des conflits.répondit le continental . C'est une mesure préventive. Surtout que je risque d'en avoir particulièrment besoin cette année. En pluus ce mollasson d'autrichen n'a aucune autorité. Il faut tout faire soi-même...

\- Je suis ravi d'apprendre que je suis un mollasson. s'éleva une voix du fond de la pièce. Il s'agissait de l'hôte de la soirée avec un étui à violon sous le bras et un énorme cahier de partitions

\- Que se passe-t-il Autriche? Ne me dis pas que je t'ai apprid quelque chose.? le railla Suisse.

\- Bruder! Österreich! Ruhe. Ich denke dass ihr vor Australien nicht einen schlechten Eindruck machen wollen. dit la nouvelle arrivante d'un ton rapide.

Australie chercha qui avait parlé puis se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une petite blonde aux grands yeux verts. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à la Suisse. Il fronça ses sourcils typiquement Kirkland il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu.

\- Qui est-ce? Demanda-t-il à Angleterre.

-Liechtenstein.

-Liec-quoi?

-Liechtenstein. La soeur de Suisse. Elle représente une petite princiaputé à la frontière suisso-autrichienne.

\- Ah et elle a dit quoi, en fait?

\- Elle a demandé aux deux énergumenes de se calmer pour ne faire mauvaise impression devant toi. soupira Arthur.

\- Tu as compris ce qu'elle a dit? dit Jett impressioné. Pour ma part j'ai essayé d'apprendre un peu l'allemand quand tu as tenté de me l'enseigner mais j'ai rien compris elle parle trop vite pour moi.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai compris. Ici en Europe l'anglais ne suffit pas vraiment. Il vaut mieux parler plusieurs langues étrangères pour comprendre ce qui se passe autour de toi.

Australie hocha la tête. Il ne parlait que l'anglais et un peu de ses langues aborigènes ( il avait tendance à les oublier de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'elles disparaissaient.) Qu'Angleterre soit capable de comprendre une langue étrnagrere aussi facilement le bluffait.

Il fit tiré de ses pensées par la dispute entre Autriche et Suisse qui persistait. Liechtenstein avait disparu.

\- Ces deux-là m'inquiètent. Ne risquent-il pas d'en venir aux mains? demanda-t-il à Angleterre.

\- Y' un risque lui répondit l'anglais en haussant les épaules.

\- Sale fou furieux! s'égosilla Autriche. Laisse-moi tranquille, c'est moi qui prganise c'est moi le gagnant!

\- Tu as gagné le concours que j'ai créé sale Nazi! s'énerva la nation suisse.

\- Sale Nazi? Dis-moi qui a fait interdire les mosquées,récemment?

\- Ce n'est pas moi, ce sont mes cantons qui ont choisi cette décision. Mes citoyens ont choisi môsieur!

\- Roderich? tenta Liechtenstein qui était revenue. Tu dois aller jouer tu te souviens.

\- Peut-être mais ils ont fait n'importe quoi sur ce coup-là! Maintenant lâche-moi, je dois aller jouer avec mon orchestre philaharmonique.

\- Vas-y fuis!

\- Je ne fuis pas je vais produire des sons mélodieux avec cette chose que l'on appelle violon! Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre monsieur Je-tire-sur-tout-ce-qui-bouge. Tu es une brute avec aucun sens musical.

\- Aucun sens musical? j'ai gagné ce concours que j'ai créé et organisé deux fois tout comme toi.

\- La première fois que tu l'as gagné c'etait toi qui organisait tout et on n'avait pas eu les résultats précis des votes. Tu aurais très bien pu truquer les résultas. Et la deuxième fois tu as envoyé une chanteuse du Canada pour gagner parce que tes artsites étaient trop nuls. Rétorqua l'Autriche

\- Toi tu as gagne la deuxième fois en chantant en anglais!

\- Toi aussi tu as déjà chanté en anglais! Non mais quelle mauvaise foi!

\- Roderich il faut vraiment y aller. lui rappela la principauté.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Je dois y'aller!»

Roderich partit préciptamment de la pièce. Le Suisse soupira d'exaspération.

Australie se grattait la tête. Eh bien ç'allait être animé cette soirée.

Arthur songea avec amusement qu'il n'était arrivé que depuis quelques minutes à peine et qu'il y'avait déjà eu une dispute.

•

Pour l'instant la salle était revenue à son calme initial. Arthur lisait des SMS sur son portable ( au vu de ses sourcils froncés Jett soupçonnait que ce qu'il lisait ne lui plaisait pas.) Les deux nations germanophones discutaient entre elles ( il avait beau se concentrer il ne saississait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elles racontaient.) Et lui sirotait une des boissons qui étaient mises à sa disposition.

La porte s'ouvrit encore.

Il se redressa pour voir le nouvel arrivant. Il s'agissait de...

« BAD!

-TOUCH!

-TRIO!»

Aïe! C'était froid! Ses vêtements étaient mouillés à cause du seau d'eau glacée qu'il avait reçu.

Devant lui le trio infernal essayait d'échapper à Arthur qui leur hurlait dessus que «Et maintenant vous visez Jett, bande de sagouins! Je vais vous apprendre la politesse de la manière forte!»

Jett déclina l'aide de Liechtenstein et partit se changer.

Alors qu'il alliat vers sa loge il croisa le trio en train de courir pour échapper à Arthur qui les poursuivait en brandissant sa bagutte magique. Les gens autour d'eux s'écartaient surpris par cette étrange scène.

Scène qui prit fin quand Arthur fut victime d'un croche-pied de la part d... Écosse.

Ni une ni deux, les trois nations en profitèrent pour s'enfuir à la recherche de nouvelles victimes.

Arthur furieu d'avoir manqué sa cible enguela le rouquin. Celui-ci l'écoutait d'un air blasé et finit par partir. Il ne vit même pas Australie.

Jett alla rejoindre Arthur.

« C'est moi ou Ecosse a l'air de t'en vouloir ces derniers temps? (A la dernière réunion du Commonwealth la nation celtique s'était acharnée sur son frère.)

\- Oui il m'en veut pour son réferendum raté. Comme si j'y pouvais quelque chose. grogna Arthur. Et en plus on vient de sortir d'une période électorale et maineant il est encore plus excité. Allez. fit-il en changeant brusquement de sujet. On rentre.»

•

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la salle , ils virent Écosse et Irlande (pas celle du Nord non. L'indépendante du Sud) en train de chuchoter à voix basse.

Jett vit le blond serrer ses pongs et se crisper.

Il s'avança et dit avec l'air qu'il arborait quand il voulait blesser quelqu'un.

«Écosse tu n'as rien à faire ici.

\- Et pourquoi donc, dear brother ? demanda l'autre nation ironique.

L'autre membre de la fratrie Kirkland restait là à admirer le spectacle. Les Zwingli s'étaient eux aussi tus et observaient la scène avec circonsception. Jett espérait que Vash interviendrait si les choses dégénéraient.

\- Parce que tu n'es qu'une région. Tu n'as pas vu le panneau "personnes accréditées seulement " sur la porte? Et cette accréditation est seulement accordée aux nations.

\- Ah? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les régions peuvent venir si elles sont invitées par une nation. dit l'écossais.

-Or je l'ai invité. dit l'Île Émeraude.

\- Mais c'est moi qui jusqu'à nouvel ordre ait l'autorité sur Ecosse. Moi seul peut lui donner des ordres dit Arthur d'une voix glaciale - Jett pouvait reconnaitre le ton qu'il employait quand il était encore un Empire-. Et Écosse je t'ordonne de dégager d'ici.

\- Techniquement seul notre Hôte a le droit de décider qui peut partir. Et là il est en trian de répeter son morceau. Donc en attendant je reste. Et profite bien Angleterre, la prochaine Eurovision tu ne pourras sans doute plus me donner d'ordrers.

\- Quoi? Tu vas prendre ton indépendance avec un autre référendum raté?

\- Angleterre dit Irlande sur un ton d'avertisssement.

\- Calmez-vous tenta l'ex-colonie mais personne ne l'écouta.

\- Eh bien oui. Toi comme moi savons que mon indépendance est inéluctable. Qui sait sans doute l'année prochaine je pourrais être à ce concours avec mes propres chansons .

Du coin de l'oeil le brun vit Vash sortir son pistolet.

Les deux freres en seraient malgré tout sans doute venus aux mains si le bad Touch Trio n'avait pas ouvert la porte.

Francis fronca ses sourciles en voyant les deux freres.

«Alllons, allons! Allister, Arthur! Se battre aujourd'hui n'est pas une bonne idée! Aujourd'hui on se bat uniquement en musique. Vous vous disputerez un autre jour.»

•

Jett admirait l'habileté de Francis. En quelques mots il avait réussi à détendre la situation. Le blond badinait maintenant avec les trois britanniques en même temps ce qui était un exploit.

Le Prussien lui parlait en allemand ( il était encore moins compréhensible que les autres) avec les deux autres blonds qui méfiants jetaient fréquemment des coups d'oeil aux Kirkands.

L'espagnol après lui avoir demandé en riant s'il "avait apprécié son cadeau de bienvenue" parlait avec quelqu'un au téléphone.

Bref il s'ennuyait.

Son portable vibra. Il sourit en voyant qu'il avait un message de Nouvelle-Zelande.

"Alors? T'as pas provoqué de catastrophe? Tout se passe bien?"

Il lui répondit.

"Moi je n'ai(pour l'instant) rien fait mais les Européens ont le sang chaud déjà deux disputes et une course-poursuite depuis que je suis ici!»

•

Petit à petit les nations affluèrent.

Certaines regardaient l'australien avec un air perplexe se demandant visiblement ce qu'il faisaient là. D'autres étaient venus lui dire bonjour et lui souhaiter bonne chance. D'autres enfin l'ignoraient superbement.

Pour l'instant tout allait très bien jusqu'à ce que Francis qui lisait le programme de la soirée s'étouffe.

« Quoi?

\- Que se passe-t-il Francis?

\- Je viens de voir qu'il n'y a que ma chanteuse, les espagnols, les monténégrins les roumains et les italiens qui ne chanteront pas en anglais.

\- Kol, kol. L'imperialisme anglo-saxon s'est vraiment imposé jusque dans l'Eurovision...

\- C'est dommage constasta Italie du Nord. Je n'ai rien contre ta langue Arthur - bien qu'elle ne soit pas aussi magnifique que la mienne- mais c'est vraiment triste de voir qu'on ne chantera quasiment qu'en anglais lors de cette émission comme d'habitude.

\- En plus est-ce-que quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qu'Australie fait ici? dit une personne que Jett ne reconnut pas.

Tputes mes tetes se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Et pourquoi pas? le défendit Arthur (Jett éprouva un sentiment de gratitude envers l'anglais). Azerbaidjan,Arménie et Géprgie participent bien eux. Maroc a participé aussi. Et Russie, Cyprus et Turquie participent bien eux aussi pourtant leur appartenance à l'Europe est discutable.

\- De quel droit te permets-tu ça sale morveux anglais s'indigna Sadiq. J'etais là avant toi! De plus rajouta-t-il moi au moins j'ai une partie de mon territoire qui est incontestablement en Europe géographique. Et toi sur ton île moche et pluvieuse tu crois que t'es plus européen que moi, anglican?

\- Tes arguments sont stupides. c'est comme si on disait qu'Espagne était une nation africaine à cause des enclaves du Maroc ou France une nation sud-américaine à cause de la Guyane française Bailla le grec

\- Toi Héraklés j t'ai rien demandé!

-Moi non plus pourtant tu m'as envahi et maintenant tu t'incrustes dans l'Eurovision! Et enlève tes sales pattes de Chypre!

\- Chypre qui ne devrait pas participer selon tes critères!

-C'est une nation européene contrairment a toi qui à part Istanbul est en Asie. Chypre est comme la Crète ou Malte c'est dans l'Europe. A moins que tu ne veuilles révolutionner la géographie.

-Chypre est une nation turque!

\- Chypre est indépendant! D'ailleururs il me prefere à toi c'est visible chauqe année il m'accorde beaucoup de points! Dit l'européen qui appuya là oú ça faisait mal.

Chypre les regardait d'un air blasé.

\- Kol,Kol. Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Sadiq! Je suis européen meme si vous ne semblez pas vouloir de moi ces derniers temps.

\- Grand frère moi je veux que tu sois avec nous! déclara Biélorussie couteau à la main.

Berwald marmonna une phrase incompréhensible

\- Eh bien nous on veut pas parce qu'après la Crimée, la région de Donetsk où t'arrêteras-tu? traduisit Finlande méfiant. D'ailleurs Ivan tu ferais mieux de garder tes sous-marins dans tes eaux territoriales.

-Kalingrad ça te dit quelque chose? Moscou,St-Petersbourg où sont-elles sinon en Europe? En plus je vous ai sauvé pendant la seconde guerre mondiale. Soyez-en reconnaissants. dit Ivan en les ignorant superbement.

-Kalingrad? Bien sûr que genre je connais. Et tu ne nous a pas franchement sauvé tu m'as genre envahi avec ces enfoirés d'allemands nazis. rappela Pologne. (Derrière lui Lithuanie approuvait de la tête.)

\- Kalingrad qui techniquement appartient à l'awesome moi! dit Gilbert

-Tu as fait mourir mon peuple de faim Ivan! dit Ukraine poings sur les hanches, debout sur une table défiant son frère du regard. Celui-ci se fit tout petit. Et maintenant tu recommences à me causer des ennuis!

\- En parlant de faire mourir un peuple de faim... Angleterre n'aurais-tu pas quelque chose qui peserait sur la conscience dit Irlande en secouant ses boucles.

\- Au fait Turquie en parlant de genocide, j'espère que la chanson qui me représente ce soir te plaira? Don't deny fit Arménie, ses yeux lançant des éclairs à Sadiq.

\- Hmmm. »

Les nations se retournèrent vers l'inconnu qui se raclait la gorge.

«La compétition a commencé. Veuillez vous calmer et vous asseoir. Monsieur... Eldenstein m'a prévenu de vous dire que si vous ne vous calmiez pas, il s'arrangerait pour que sa femme publie toutes vos photos compromettantes. Et il a précisé que Monsierur Zwingli pouvait tirer.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Elizabeth qui tenait un portable à la main come d'autres tiennent un détonateur. A cote d'elle le Suisse armé la protégeait.

\- J'ai déjà enregistré les photos et selectionné les destinataires. dit-elle avec un sourire machiavélique. Vous êtes surs de vouloir continuer?»

•

Grâce à cette menace la soirée s'etait passée dans un calme relatif. Bien sûr Arménie et Turquie avait falli en venir aux mains lors du passage de Genealogy. Bien sûr toute la fratrie Kirkland se moqua copieusement lors de la prestation anglaise. Arthur lui répliquait qu'il payait déjà bien assez pour le concours et qu'il n'avait pas envie de gagner sinon cela voulait dire qu'il payerait encore pius. Et arretez ces sourires moqueurs. Les One Direction, Adele, Muse, David Bowie, Ed Sheeran... Que des artistes britanniques plus ou moins décriés mais tous tres populaires. Russie fronçait les sourcils à chaque fois que sa candidate se faisait siffler. Autriche le railla en disant qu'elle sepblait beaucoup moins homophobe que son gouvernement vu la manière dont elle parlait à Cochita Wurst. France qui habituellement restait prostré dans un coin avait vivement encouragé sa candidate. Belgique à côté de lui le railla gentiment «Cette fois-ci ce n'est pas un plagiat.»

Francis lui rendit la pareille quand son candidat passa.

«Au moins, tu ménages tes communautés lingiustiques et tu plais au plus grand nombre, tu ne chantes ni en français ni en néerlandais ni en allemand , tu chantes ô suprise! en anglais!

\- D'ailleurs Francis en parlant de langues... Les classes bilangues vous ne comptez pas vraiment les fermer? Le questionna Ludwig.

\- Eh bien si ma ministre y croit. Plus de classe bilangue, plus de latin, plus de grec... C'est dommage pour ceux qui excellent dans les langues. Mais bon ils vont s'envoyer "des référentiels bondissants". Tant pis pour ma jeunesse. lâcha Francis énervé.

\- Mais s'émut Feliciano. En plus du grec et du latin qui n'étaient déjà pas très en forme l'allemand, l'italien et d'autres langues seront menacées!

\- C'est bien là le problème» fit Francis.

La "Fashion police" comme les avaient nommé moqueusement les autres pays manqua de s'étrangler quand ils virent certaines tenues. Romano manqua de s'étouffer à plusieurs reprises, France lui tapotait le dos et Feliciano regardait l'écran comme s'ils ne pouvait concevoir que de telles horreurs existaient.

Et arriva le moment des votes.

France tourna son verre de vin en observant tous les blocs se reformer. Et lui etait seul.

Il croisa le regard d'Arménie qui lui sourit.

•

Berwald sourit quand on annonça sa victoire. La sixieme fois! Il n'allait bientôt plus savoir quoi faire de ses trophées!

Chaque nation repartit chez elle. Certaines etaient tristes, d'autres heureuses, d'autres en colère, d'autrs indifférentes.

Jett quant à lui était content de la soirée. Il avait rencontré plein de nations qu'ils ne connaissait peu ou pas. Il avait eu un tres bon score (et il n'avait pas beneficié d'enormement de vote geopolitique il le sentait) bref c'etait une experience positive

Seul probleme:sa migraine lancinante. Qui eut cru qu'ils pouvaient brailler aussi fort?


	11. 62 L'amour est un démon cruel

Rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire!.

\- Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Démon" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

•

Arthur était une personnification de Nation. Il vivait depuis des centaines d'années. Il s'était battu au côté de ses hommes dans les plus terribles batailles, avait souffert avec eux lors des grandes épidémies. En plus il utilisait couramment la magie donc il était habitué à des situations étranges voire même dangereuses mais qui pour lui faisaient parti de son quotidien extraordinaire.

Mais là il s'avouait démuni face à son démon personnel (toutefois jamais il ne le dirait à voix haute, il avait encore un minimum de fierté.)

Pourtant ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans ce genre de situation où la seule chose qui importait c'était lui.

Il tendit la main vers les longs cheveux blonds. Il aurait voulu les arracher un à un de la tête de leur propriétaire pour lui faire payer toutes ces années de souffrance. Il aurait voulu cueillir tendrement une mèche qu'il aurait jalousement gardé dans un medaillon près de son coeur. Il aurait voulu que ces cheveux longs, soyeux et bouclés soient tellement enmêlés avec les siens ebourriffés et teintés légerement de vert aux pointes (aujourd'hui il avait eu la nostalgie de sa période punk) qu'on ne puisse plus dire où la cevelure de l'un commençait et où terminait celle de l'autre. Il aurait voulu prendre des ciseaux et mutiler ces putains de cheveux juste pour voir son propriétaire pleurer. Il aurait voulu lui poser sur la tête les couronnes de fleurs qu'il lui faisait étant petit (ce qui annonçait leur relation malsaine si on y réflechissait bien.)

Pendant une de leurs nombreuses et délicieuses nuits il aurait voulu les tordre douloureusement pour avoir le plaisir d'arracher un cri de douleur a son voisin au milieu de tous les râles et les soupirs. Puis parce qu'il n'était plus à une contradiction près il les aurait caressé tendrement.

Mais ce rapport n'était pas juste avec la chevelure de Francis songea-t-il. Cette relation était avec tout le Français.

Il l'adore.

Il l'abhorre.

Il l'aime.

Il le hait.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains il avait déjà eu des relations charnelles voire même amoureuses avec d'autres nations.

Mais Francis était unique. Il le connaissait depuis très longtemps s'était souvent montré possessif avec lui (bien qu'il était parfois difficile de savoir où terminait l'avidité de la Nation et oú commençait le désir de l'Homme.)

Leur relation avait eu des hauts et des bas. Surtout des bas d'ailleurs. Mais actuellement leurs pays s'entendaient plutôt bien.

Cela soulageait Arthur : il avait détesté se battre contre son voisin. Mais d'un autre côté il aurait aimé voir son voisin à terre cracher du sang, faible et sous sa coupe.

Insconscient des pensées sombres de l'anglais Francis écoutait attentivement ce que Ludwig expliquait.

Arthur se refrogna; il n'avait rien de très particulier contre Ludwig mais la proximité des deux le gênait. Il en avaiit marre de ces histoires de couple franco-allemand, d'économies de plus en plus interdépendantes, d'echanges toujours plus intenses. En plus les deux nations s'entendaient bien, se fréquentaient depuis des siècles grâce à Gilbert (Gilbert qui d'ailleurs regardait fixement Matthew. Il devrait s'occuper de cela plus tard parce que leur relation n'était pas que de l'amitié. Il savait reconnaître le désir quand il le voyait dans les yeux d'un autre homme.)

En fait l'amour ce démon cruel avait soumis toutes les nations remarqua-t-il en regardant attentivement la table.

Lars regardait d'un oeil méfiant Antonio et Roderich. Il n'avait jamais apprécié le fait que les deux se soient mariés et il savait qu'Antonio avait eu de nombreuses relations avant lui. Il n'avait pas confiance et en plus il ne pouvait supporter la préciosité de Roderich depuis la période où il était incorporé au Pays-Bas espagnols.

Romano lui s'était assis nerveux à côté de Beatrice la belge. A ce moment-là sans doute il aurait bien voulu avoir le pouvoir d'invisibilité de Canada. Il lui avait offert au début du meeting un bouquet de roses sur un coup de tête qu'il regrettait maintenant.

Hongrie la main sur celle de Roderich rayonnait en voyant tout ce yaoi autour d'elle.

Prusse dévorait toujours Canada du regard.

Amérique et Russie avait entamé un bras de fer que le russe gagna en broyant la main du blond. Il lui glissa à l'oreille qu'il préférait de loin abimer sa main plutôt que son joli visage.

Italie contemplait son héros allemand l'air soucieux et admiratif.

Héraklés et Sadiq se disputait encore sous le regard blasé de Kiku.

Cela rassurait Arthur de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul ici à avoir une relation dysfonctionnelle. Mais la sienne battait un record quand même.

Il profita du fait que tout le monde était occupé ailleurs pour poser sa main sur la cuisse de Francis qui le regarda étonné - ils ne se livraient que très rarement à de telles démonstrations en public- mais fit comme si de rien n'etait en continuant à écouter les différent rapports. Vexé du peu d'attention Arthur pinça violemment la cuise de son amant qui poussa un gémissement de douleur (il avait des courbatures à cet endroit précis datant de leurs dernière séance de sport nocturne.)

L'anglais lui glissa à l'oreille

«J'apprécie ces gémissmements mais je crois que je préfère ceux que tu as fait cette nuit.

\- Tu n'étais pas en reste lui rétorqua le français mal à l'aise devant cette saute d'humeur soudaine bien qu'il y soit habitué.

\- Oh bien sûr. Devant un tel spectacle difficile de rester silencieux. Fit Arthur en plantant ses doigts effilés dans l'épaule du français.

\- Que me veux-tu Arthur?»

Celui-ci ne répondit pas , recula sa tête et administra un violent coup dr boule au français qui glapit de douleur. Le crâne d'Arthur venait de lui administrer un magnifique coup de boule.

Pretextant la blessure du Français Arthur en profita pour s'éclipser de la réunion avec son Français.

Une fois qu'ils furent dans le couloir le français le vitupéra

«Non mais qu'est-ce- qui t'a pris espèce de taré!? Tu t'es pris pour Zidane?

L'anglais décida de fit taire le français en l'ebrassant.

Lui et Francis s'étaient déjà embrassés un million de fois( son premier baiser était d'ailleurs avec cette grenouille au milieu d'un champ de fleur avec la lune comme témoin se rappela-t-il ému.) Mais il ne s'était jamais lassé avec le Français qui d'ailleurs répodait avec ferveur au baiser.

Quand ils furent obligés de se séparer le blond constata que son coeur mençait d'exploser comme à chaque fois qu'il se retouvait près de Francis.

Vraiment ce démon français finirait par avoir sa peau un jour.

Mais la damnation au goût de baiser et de coups, de caresses et de coups de poings était si douce avec lui...


	12. 63 Dispute

\- Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Destin" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

•

Arthur fracassa violemment sa bouteille de rhum contre le mur. Cling!

Le liquide poisseux et odorant coulait par terre, le verre s'était brisé comme son coeur.C'était une honte de gâcher si impunément un délicieux breuvage mais dévoré par le chagrin et englouti par la haine il n'en avait cure.

Cela faisiat quelques années que Alfred aidé de Francis avait pris son indépendance. Quelques années cela n'était rien pour une nation et même pour un humain à la vie aussi frêle que les ailes d'un paipillon mais la douleur d'Arthur ne s'était pas tarie au fil des années. Elle n'avait fait que croître, grandir, consumer.

Il le savait. Il savait qu'Alfred partirait parce que le destin d'une nation c'est de se rebeller, de devenir indépendante quitte à mordre la main qui l'avait guidé. Il le savait qu'Alfred prendait son envol un jour ou l'autre et qu'il aurait été sot de l'en empêcher.

Mais cela faisait mal quand même.

•

Matthew leva la tête. Encore du verre brisé d'après le son. Arthur devait encore avoir fait des siennes. Chaque année à l'approche de début Juillet il devenait plus irritable, plus renfermé.

Il était devenu invivable. A l'approche de la date fatidique ses souverains le congédiaient, son entourage le fuyait. Pourtant Arthur masochiste s'entetait à venir au Canada chaque année (pour être plus proche d'Alfred?).

Le Canadien soupira. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir son tuteuur, d'être encore confondu avec son frêre aux yeux si bleus, bleus comme le ciel sur son drapeau mais ol devait vérifier que son tuteur n'avait rien de cassé.

•

Le tigre anglais blessé pleurait sa peine et sa rage dans le bureau de sa jeune colonie. Ses yeux rageurs tombèrent sur un portrait enfantin dissimulé dans un recoin mais au cadre pourtant étincelant. Dans ce dessin à l'aquarelle, Matthieu- Matthew se rappela-t-il non sans une certaine satisfaction- avait dessiné sa famille très proche. Francis figurait à gauche avec son sourire en coin.

Il contempla son aîné ecoeuré par son comportement dernièrement. Oh il le connaisait bien la grenouille. Il savait que le Français allait lui faire un coup fourré, il avait tout fait au fil des ans pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, il s'était allié à ce bâtard d'Ecosse, et maintenant il avait aidé soutenu Alfred-.

Arthur toucha ses lèvres celles que le français embrassait avec ferveur et désir. Le méditéranéen ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait pourtant Arthur le sentait parfois dans ses gestes. Dans une vie normale ils auraient pu s'aimer prendre le temps de vivre leur histoire. Mais ils étaient des nations et il n'avait pas le contrôle de leurs destins. C'etaient leurs peuples qui écrivaient leurs destinées et pas eux.

Francis n'avait pas supporté qu'il lui prenne son Matthieu et il s'était vengé. C'etaut naturel mais cela blessait Arthur de voir que son ...amant l'avait trahi.

A coté Alfred. Alfred avec ses grands yeux bleus son grand sourire. Celui-là même qu'il arborait alors qu'il déposait sa Déclaration d'Indépendance. Alfred à qui il avait tout appris, tout enseigné, tout consacré. Alfred qui maintenat riait avec Francis et voguait vers ses propres buts loin de lui.

Enfin il y'avait lui. Il eut un sourire amusé et affectueux quand il vit qu'on avait dessiné qes sourcils de façon disproportionnée. Vraiment il exagérait; ses sourcils n'étaient pas si difformes!.

Matthew était le dernier à droite. À ses cotes son inspéarable ours polaire -héritage et vestige de son passé amérindien-. Il semblait si petit, si frêle!

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

•

A son grand étonnement c'était Alfred. Alfred en costume de ville. Alfred qui resta interdit sur le pas de la porte, interloqué devant son ancien tuteur si faible.

Le Britannique se releva.

«Que fais-tu ici? Je croyais que tu étais indépendant que tu n'avais plus besoin de moi! Degage hors de ma maison. le salua froidement l'européen.

\- Arthur... fit l'américain d'une voix douce. Je suis venu voir Matthew dans sa maison Pas toi.

\- Au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié Matthew est sous ma juridiction. Si tu veux lui parler il faut passer par moi.

-Pour l'instant... rétorqua Alfred d'un ton plein de sous-entendus menaçants.

Arthr se raidit. La lueur d'Alfred était la même qu'il voyait dans ses yeux verrs quand il se levait le matin.

C'était celle d'un Empire avide de conquête, de domination.

\- Arthur? Alfred? Que faites vous-ici?

Matthieu se précipita vers la bouteille de vin brisée.

\- Matthew je suis venu te parler. En privé. fit le blond aux yeux bleus en appuyant bien sur les derniers mots. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange alors qu'ils se posaient sur son frère. De ce que dont je t'ai parlé dans nos lettres.

Arthur sentit son coeur mourir alors qu'il entendiat le "nos lettres." Ainsi donc son gentil Canada complotait derrière son dos. Il voulait le quitter.

Francis pouvait le trahir, Alfred l'abandonner mais lui ferait tout pour garder Matthew près de lui non pas seulement en tant que Province du Quebec mais aussi en tant que Matthew.

-Euh tu sais... hésita le nordiste.

-Pourquoi cette hésitation Mattie le choix est vite fait! Ou alors tu me préfères l'Empire Britannique?

La métropole se releva. Il se dirigea vers Alfred et le pointa du doigt.

-N'essaye pas d'entraîner Matthew dans ta rebellion. Laisse-nous tranquilles.

\- Oh non tyran. Je suis venu ici pour sauver mon frère.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé, je peux me débrouiller tout seul fit Matthieu sentant l'afforntement imminent entre les deux nations.

\- Ah oui?Ne me mens pas tu veux seulement le posséder. Tu veux sentir le bonheir d'avoir un autre, une autre nation à tes ordres. Tu veux voir ton frère ramper devant toi comme il le fait devant moi. Mais je ne t'accorderai jamais ce plaisir. Matthieu est une part de mon Empire et il le restera. chuchota Arthur à l'oreille de son ex-colonie.

\- Je ne crois pas non. Siffla Alfred. C'est son destin d'être libre et aux côtés de son frère.

\- Sache que toute invasion, incursion, communication contre et avec Matthew sera considéré comme une dévlaration de guerre. C'est clair? menaça Arthur

-Matthew est digne d'une guerre. le défia le plus jeune.

\- Alfred, pars s'il te plaît. le supplia Matthew. Tu viens à peine de guérir de la guerre d'Indépendance et tu veux te battre. Tu vas te faire mal si tu continues.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Mattie.

\- Et Arthur calmez-vous. Vous êtes envore blessé ey vous ne devez pas vour surmener.

L'Empire resta muet devant le ton concerné et préoccupé de sa colonie.

\- Mattie tenta Alfred. Nous pouvons partir maintenant. Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec Empire Britannique.

L'ours qui talonnait toujours Matthew grogna.

\- Merci de ton offre Alfred mais c'est moi seul qui décide où je vais et avec qui. Maintenant je vais devoir te demander de partir.

Alfred s'inclina.

-Très bien Matthew. Puisque tu me le demandes je pars. Mais nous nous reverrons bientôt, tout bientôt je le promets et ce sera sans toi Arthur.»

Apres un dernier regard vers son frère il partit.


	13. 63 : Diplomatie lettone

\- Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Ambassade" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Lettonie: Ravis Galante

Corée du Nord (OC): prénom: Yung Sook nom de famille:Im

•

Russie regardait ennuyé l'officiel de son gouvernement.

«Alors comme cela vous voulez m'envoyer en personne pour négocier auprès de Corée du Nord.

-C'est exactement cela approuva l'humain. Nous avons besoin d'établir un contact avec l'actuel dirigeant Kim Jong-un. Nous devons négocier par rapport à une exportation de blé et d'armes que nous cherchons à vendre au prix juste.

\- Une exportation de ble pour un peuple qui meurt de faim. répéta Ivan songeur.

\- Euh.. oui si vous voulez. En ce moment avec le conflit en Ukraine (Ivan se raidit à la mention de la grand'soeur) nous avons besoin d'argent et ce contrat n'est pas négligeable.

-Très bien j'enverrai Lettonie.

\- Lettonie. Un pays balte en tant qu'ambassadeur pour négocier un contrat pour nous?

\- Oui Lettonie . Je ne peux pas y'aller moi-même, j'entretiens des relations personnelles difficiles avec Corée du Nord.

-Pourquoi ne pas envoyer Biélorussie? demanda son interlocuteur. (Quitte à mêler un autre pays à cette histoire autant que ce soit un pays fidèle.)

\- Corée du Nord et Natalya dans une même pièce? Pauvre fous vous ne savez pas à quoi vous vous exposez. Passez-moi le téléphone.

•

«Raivis?

-Mon-monsieur Ivan balbutia le baltique.

-Da c'est moi. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai un contrat à négocier avec Corée du Nord.

Il entendit distinctement l'autre nation déglutir à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Bien entendu ajouta la colosse -il savait qu'il n'était plus à l'époque ou le petit Raivis executeriat dans une soumission aveugle en tremblant ses moindres désirs- tu seras récompensé. Je vais ordonner à mon gouvernement d'importer plus des produits venant de ton pays.

Ivan savait que le letton ne pouvait pas de permettre de laisser filer un marché tel que la mère Russie.

-_Très bien...»

•

Une fos arrivé à Pyongyang Raivis se demanda ce qu'il foutait là. Est-ce que le jeu en valait la chandelle? Il déglutit maintenant qu'il était là, inutile de vouloir rebrousser chemin.

Il fut conduit par des membres du gouvernement coréen dans une voiture avec des vitres opaques pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir dehors. Raivis soupira. Tout ce secret cultivé, cette organisation, cela lui rappelait l'URSS. Que de mauvais souvenirs en somme.

Sauf qu'il était actuellement dans une version encore plus poussée du communisme. Une dont même Lénine lui-même n'aurait pas rêvé. Une encore plus abjecte que celle qu'il avait subi - et il avait souffert!

La voiture l'enmena au domicile de la représentante nationale. Il toqua... et fut aceuilli par un AK-47 pointé sur lui.

-C'est moi Lettonie annonça-t-il.

-Raivis c'est toi?

Le fusil d'assaut fut posé par terre (au grand soulagement de l'homme).

La Corée du Nord était encore plus mince et plus efflanquée que dans ses souvenirs. Raivis s'aperçut horrifié qu'il pouvait sans doute compter ses côtes. Le corps déformé semblait vouloir ressembler à celui de tous ces pauvres gens mourrant de faim et parfois forcés au cannibalisme. Les longs cheveux noirs étaient striées de blanc et gris et coiffés en un chignon bas austère. Les yeux en amande le scrutait pour évaluer sa dangerosité.

\- Oui c'est moi.

La posture raide et militaire de Corée du Nord s'affaissa un peu dès qu'elle reconnut la voix.

-Contente de te revoir. Laisse- moi deviner c'est Russie qui t'envoie?

-C'est ça. avoua -t-il. C'est pour négocier un contrat.

Bang!

Yung Sook avait tiré juste à cote de lui dans un des membres de son gouvernement. Raivis ecarquilla les yeux, choqué devant une telle violence.

-Laissez-nous. ordonna-t-elle

Les autres ne voulant pas avoir leur esperance de vie diminuee dratisquement se retirèrent.

Corée s'appeocha se lui, AK-47 à la main.

\- De toute manière je suis seule. Mon frère me déteste, Ivan m'a abandonnée Même toi tu m'as laissé derriere. Pourquoi devrai-je négocier avec vous?

-Je t'apporte du blé et des armes.

\- Pour nourrir mon peuple et le laisser s'entretuer.?

-Pour nourrir ton peuple en effet. Il avait touché un point sensible il le savait: aucune nation aussi cinglée soit-elle n'aimait voir son peuple mourir de faim.

Il lui donna le contrat qu'elle examina avec circonspection.

\- Trés bien. J'essaierai de convaincre mon gouvernement mais je ne promets rien. répondit-elle après un long et lourd silence.

Il sursauta un peu pris par le brusque changement de sujet. Corée du Nord avait tendance à passer du coq à l'âne assez violemment.

La coréenne nota quelque chose dans son carnet -carnet qui lui tenait lieu de pense-bête . Puis elle se tourna vers Lettonie.

\- Mais je fais une terrible hôte je ne t'ai même pas proposé de quoi boire!

-C'est bon, ça ira. déclina poliment Raivis.

\- Quand est-ce que tu repars?

\- Demain. Je prefererai rester chez toi tes hôtels ne m'inspirent pas trop confiance.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Ils sont là pour les quelques pigeons qui font le voyage. On les promène comme des toutous en le montrant que ce qu'on veut qu'ils voient. Yung Sook prit son AK-K7 et se mit à prendre un chiffon et nettoyer la gâchette. Il déglutit: pourvu qu'une balle ne part pas.

Bang! Le bruit de la balle le fit sursauter. Il soupira: Coree du Nord était un vrai danger public.

\- Je suis désolée! Chouina-t-elle.

\- Ce n'et pas grave. la rassura en trembalnt le letton. Et si on jouait aux cartes? proposa-t-il.

(Au loins avec des cartes dans les mains elle ne tripoterait plus son arme.)

\- Je veux bien. fit Corée.

•

Les parties de cartes furent endiablées. Ravis s'amusait beaucoup tout comme Yung Sook et parfois il lui arrivait d'oublier qu'il jouait avec une psycopathe qui n'avait pas grand'chose à envier à Russie ou Biélorussie.

Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres banales. Ravis et Yong Soo faisait attention à ne pas évoquer de sujet sensible -ne pas parler des dirigeants nord-coréens, ne pas parler de Corée du Sud sujet miné.-

La brune se montra très interessée par l'actualité de Ravis et notamment son adhésion pleine et entière à L'Union européenne. Elle le harcela de questions à ce sujet voulant tout savoir sur le sujet. De Pyongyang elle n'avait pas accès à beaucoup d'informations et le filtre de la propagande déformait tout.

Le sujet de l'Allemagne et de la réunification l'intéressait également énormément. Elle connaissait un peu Gilbert (ils s'étaient croisés à des réunions de pays communistes) et elle voulut tout savoir sur son état après la chute du Mur. Ravis lui expliqua tout ce qu'il savait (il ne fréquentait pas beaucoup le prussien) et se retint de lui demander si elle elle envisageait une réunification de la Corée un jour.

Ils parlèrent aussi de sujets plus légers- Eurovision, cuisine-. Ravis trouvait la présence de la Coréenne agréable malgré son caractère il ne se sentait pas oppréssé comme il pouvait l'être avec les autres nations qui l'effrayaient par leurs grandeurs.

Yung Sook elle était contente d'avoir de la visite même si c'était au départ pour parler affaire. Elle se sentait seule, très seule et elle appréciait la présence du Letton qui ne la tratait pas comme si elle était un machin qui pouvait exploser à tout moment.

•

Quelques heures plus tard Raivis dut repartir direction Moscou. Yung Sook le raccompagna et soupira envieuse alors que le jet privé spécialement affrete par Ivan pour l'occasion se posait sur la piste.

«Peut-être pourrais-tu sortir un jour. Visiter d'autres pays. lui suggéra-t-il.

\- Je ne crois pas non. Mon gouvernement ne le voudra jamais. Depuis les années 40 je ne suis sortie de mon pays que pour voir mon frère et pour assister aux réunions des pays communistes.

Elle cracha du sang. Ravis lui tendit un mouchoir pour s'essuyer - elle avait craché beaucoup de sang hier.-

\- Bon et ben... Bonne chance lui souhaita-t-il finalement ne sachant pas très bien quoi lui dire.

\- Bonne chance à toi aussi!»

•

Une fois la Lettonie partie, la Corée du Nord s'effondra sur le sol. Pendant la visite de Ravis les voix étaient en sourdine mais elles revenaient plus fortes que jamais.

Cris de haine, de desespoir, de peur.

Elle aurait voulu aller voir ses sujets, les réconforter mais elle était encore plus effrayée qu'eux.

Allez maintenant il fallait aller au palais, et obéir aux autres tarés qui la dirigeaient.


	14. 24h Années

Cet OS a eté ecrit à l'occasion des 24h du FoF. Pour plus d'infos n'hésitez pas à me MP. Le thème était "Chaque année contribue à faire de nous ce que nous sommes. "(Anonyme.)

Joyeux anniversaire au Fof et à Francis et bonne fête nationale!

Hetalia= HH. Sinon Marina=Mexique (OC)

Sinon exceptionnellement _**cet OS est en M**_ il y'a un passage sensible- allusion à des tortures. Le début et la fin du passage seront signalés par ••

•

Francis essaya d'essuyer le plus discrètement possible une larme. Une année de plus au compteur. Dieu qu'il se faisait vieux.

Il se ressaissir et continua à écouter le magnifique chant des Partisans qui fit remonter en lui quelques souvenirs...

•

Il était en train de gratter la terre avec ses ongles de se lacérer la peau avec ses dents. Yeux exorbités, filet de bave. La nation française ne donnait pas à voir un fier tableau.

Le blond devenait fou fada frappadingue dingue taré cinglé bon à enfermer à l'asile. La guerre l'atteignait, la guerre lui rongeait le peu de raison mentale qu'il lui restait. La guerre sera sans doute sa mort.

Il n'y avait pas une cellule de son corps qui ne fut pas douloureuse. Des orteils au nez, du torse aux mollets, tout etait endolori roué de coups et couverts de bleus.

Un autre craquement. Un autre os qui venait de se briser. Un autre hurlement.

Le blond hurla à la mort alors qu'il entendait un autre de ses enfants mourir.

••

«Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais!»

Klaus Barbie le boucher de Lyon. Il avait un surnom très approprié.

Il alluma une cigarette et se rapprocha de son captif. Francis grimaça il savait ce qui allait suivre.

-Alors? J'attends. J'ai tout temps. Lui rappella le nazi.

Certains de ses enfants maquisards avaient réussi à s'enfuir. Il ne devait pas parler, il ne devait pas trahir.

\- Très bien. L'allemand tripota quelques câbles.

Tchonc!

Un hurlement.

\- Parle.

\- Nein.

\- Parle! Le Nazi visa là où ce serait douloureux et appuya. Puis une autre. Puis...une autre.

Francis haletait. Il était une nation et il n'avait pas encore craqué. Mais n'importe quel humain aurait tout avoué tout pour faire cesser la douleur.

\- On m'avait dit que les nations étaient plus résistantes commenta l'officier de La Gestapo. Mais Moulin lui-même a fini par craquer donc vous...

\- Ne parle pas de lui! l'interrompit Francis enragé. (Il savait que Moulin n'avait pas avoué, qu'il n'en avait rien tiré. Francis avait échoué à le protéger mais Moulin n'avait rien lâché.)

La porta grinça. Un rai de lumière se faufila dans la pièce et Gilbert rentra.

Frnacis serra les poings. Oh quand il gagnera -parce qu'ils gagneront c'est sûr même si ça leur prendra un an,deux ans, dix ans,quinze ans- il piétinera son ancien ami, sous ses bottes et le réduirait en bouillie lui et toute sa clique de nazis! Il les poursuiverait jusqu'en Enfer et il s'assurerait que Gilbert ne puisse plus jamais se relever avant un bon moment.

Gilbert attrapa Francis par une mèche sale.

«Alors on n'est pas en très bon état? siffla-t-il. Tu comprends mieux ce que j'ai ressenti après le diktat de Versailles quand je servais de paillasson à toute l'Europe. Mais peu importe. Je n'ai pas besoin de te torturer pour gagner.

\- Mais tu as besoin de fusiller des enfants et de déporter à tour de bras pour gagner? cingla Francis. Le vieux Fritz aurait sans doute honte de toi.

Les yeux de Gilbert se durcirent et il ne réponda pas à la question.

\- Laissez cet homme tranquille ordonna-t-il.

\- Mais il détient des informations!objecta le Nazi irrité de laisser partir son jouet.

\- Je suis le chef et vous allez m'obéir, oui? Nous allons arrêter de le torturer. C'est inutile car il est aussi têtu que moi il ne dira rien, croyez-moi je le connais depuis assez longtemps pour le dire. »

Gilbert souleva Francis-qui avait maigri grâce au régime spécial "tickets de rationnements- et l'enmena dehors à la lumière du jour.

«Pourquoi?demanda Francis.

\- On a assez torturé pendant cette guerre.» lui répondit l'albinos qui admirait la rivière qui coulait, imperturbable.

••

«Tout va bien Francis ? demanda Ludwig d'un air soucieux.

\- Hein. Oh oui tout va bien très bien je te remercie. sursauta-t-il pris de court. Je repensais à quelque chose.

\- Je vois, je vois. Ma chancelière et ton président ne sont pas très contents en ce moment.

\- C'est normal. Ils ne sont pas d'accord sur Héraklés.

\- Je sais et c'est dommage. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser ce dossier-là aussi important soit-il fissurer l'entente entre ces deux-là. L'Europe voire le monde en dépendent.

\- Je sais.

\- Cela dit je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu soutiens autant Héraklès. Tu as même redigé sa partie. Et son peuple n'est même pas reconnaissant.

\- Je n'abandonnerai pas Héraklès. Si on te disait de laisser tomber Gilbert tu n'en ferais tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour l'aider. En plus nous avons des ennemis et l'Europe ne peut pas ne permettre d'être désunie.

-Je comprends même si mon peuple ne te suit pas. Sinon comme chaque année je suis épaté par ton armée. commenta Ludwig

-C'est le but! Dans notre couple tu gères le budget et moi j'essaie de casser la gueule à ceux qui nous cherchent des noises. Après tout je détiens le record de victoires militaires...»

•

Le petit Francis était un peu perdu dans cette ville gigantesque au bord de mère.

Alors qu'il flânait près du port il rencontra un enfant un peu plus jeune que lui en train de sommeiller à l'ombre d'un pin. Francis ressentit en le voyant un picotement: cet enfant malgré son air endormi était une nation comme lui.

Il s'apporcha et essaya de reveiller l'endormi. Rien n'y faisait il n'y arrivait pas.

«Hmmm? fit le dormeur soudain alerte. T'es qui, toi?

\- Gaule. Comment tu t'appelles?

\- Ah Gaule? A l'époque ma mère avait une colonie chez toi. Très jolie d'ailleurs. Massilia je crois. Sinon mon nom est Grèce pour autant qu'un nom veuille dire quelque chose.

\- Grèce répéta Francis. Enchanté.

\- Je ne peux pas me prétendre enchanté par quelqu'un que je viens de rencontrer mais je vais obéir à ces normes sociales silencieuses mais bien présentes et te dire que je moi aussi je suis enchanté de te connaître.»

Le blond sourit

•

Quelqu'un tapota violemment dans l'épaule de Francis

«Dude! Je suis content que ce soit ton anniversaire! s'exclama Alfred.

\- Moi aussi. ajouta Matthew.

\- Merci.

-Y'a juste un problème: pourquoi tu as invité Mexique? En plus elle défile alors que moi pas alors qu'on a des années d'alliance. C'est pas juste!. chouina Alfred.

\- Pourquoi cette agressivité Etats-Unis? Si ma présence ne te plaît pas tu peux toujours partir. fit Marina jusque là assisse à côte de Francis et de Ludwig qui regardait les événements inquiets de la tournure qu'ils allaient prendre.

\- Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi la France "pays des "droits de l'homme"" invite le Mexique pays corrompu. fit Alfred l'oeil mauvais en redressant Texas.

\- Et moi je ne comprends pas pourquoi la France invite les Etats-Unis qui foutent une grosse merde géopolitique partout où ils passent et qui espionnent leurs propres alliés!rétorqua du tac au tac l'hispanique tout en limant ses ongles colorés.

Alfred baissa les yeux surpris. Kumajirou l'ours de Canda semblait vouloir s'attaquer à son pantalon.

\- Mattie! Enlève-moi ça hurla-t-il.

\- Al je t'ai déjà dit que tu devais respecter les choix de Francis. Si il a envie d'inviter Mexique c'est son problème. Donc tu vas être courtois et foutre la paix à Mexique du moins pour aujourd'hui. soupira Matthew alors que son ours continuait à mâchouiller le pantalon d'Alfred.

Marina etouffa à grand'peine un ricanement. Elle adorait voir Alfred se faire remballer et ne se lassait jamais du spectacle.

\- Et ça vaut aussi pour toi Mexique fit la nation canadienne.

Ludwig regardait d´un oeil interessé l'ours. Peut-être devrait-il demander à comment s'appelle-t-il déjà? Canada c'est ça? de l'épauler avec son ours pour garder le calme lors des réunions.

Ils virent les avions patrouiller en croix de Lorraine juste au-dessus de leur têtes.

\- Waouh ils sont vraiment fortiches tes pilotes!le complimenta Alfred. Même si t'as une petite armée elle est vraiment super bien entraînée.

\- Parce que l'armée français pour toi c'est une petite? s'étranglèrent Mexique et Allemagne en choeur.

Francis fut un peu vexé par la remarque. Ok il n'avait qu'un porte-avion mais n'empêche c'était bibi qui detenait le record de victoires militaires!

\- Mon armée est peut-être petite dit-il touché au vif mais il n'empêche que tu es bien content de l'avoir Alfred quand il faut intervenir en Afrique pour botter les fesses de Boko Haram!

\- Merci d'ailleurs pour intervenir autant. fit le Canadien. Francis lui adressa un petit signe du menton pour le remercier.

\- Oooh Francis calme-toi. T'as peut-être une petite armée mais elle est super forte! Persista Alfred

\- Joyeux anniversaire Francis fit Arthur s'incrustant éhonteusement dans la conversation.

\- Merci.répondit le Français après avoir fait la bise à son amant.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi Papa fit Matthew. Il lui tendit une carte. Curieux Francis la regarda.

Il s'agissait d'un colis. Francis l'ouvrit et se retrouva avec une pile de livres édition la Pléiade.

\- Oh merci Matthew. C'est trop sympa!

\- Tiens des tickets pour les prochains matchs de foot de mon équipe fit Ludwig.

\- Danke schön! J'espère juste que mon équipe n'aura pas à jouer contre la tienne avant un moment. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire humilier comme Brézil. plaisanta Francis.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu chassais beaucoup fit Mexique en faisant signe à un de ses hommes de lui apporter le cadeau. Tu pratiquais bien la fauconnerie Francis?

\- Oui je le faisais souvent avec mes reines confirma-celui-ci.

Mexique lui présenta fièrement une cage avec dedans son aigle emblématique. L'oeil à moitié ouvert les ailes foncées repliées il regardait Francis avec méfiance.

\- Oh un aigle. ¡Muchas gracias!Tant mieux je me remettrai à la fauconnerie dit Francis ravi. En plus il tiendra compagnie à Pierre!

\- Et moi je t'offre ceci! fit Alfred après avoir foudroyé du regard sa voisine. Ce n'est pas aussi classe que la statue de la Liberté mais j'espère que ça va te plaire quand même.

Il s'agissait d'une carte de casino de Las Vehas. Francis blêmit quand il vit le montant 1 million d'euros.

-Alfred... blabutia-t-il.

\- Si un jour tu t'ennuies au lieu de chasser tu peux aller jouer au poker avec moi à Las Vegas fit Alfred avec un clin d'oeil.

Après cette déclaration il y'eut un blanc gênant et tous se tournèrent vers Arthur.

«Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Bien sûr que j'ai un cadeau pour toi Frabcis laisbje te le donnerai en privé.

-Hohnon j'ai hâte ronronna Frnacis.»

L'anglais rougit.

•

Francis en avait marre du sang qui coule. Mais c'était son fardeau en tant ue nation victime de guerre civile.

Face à lui Arthur. Francis n'etait même pas surpris qu'il ait enfreint la sécurité du palais

«Que veux-tu à mon gouvernement? cracha-t-il sur ses gardes.

\- Ton gouvernement n'a aucune legitimité face à moi. réponda posément Arthur. Et puis ce n'est pas lui que je suis venu voir mais toi.

-Moi? Allons nous n'avons rien à voir, rien à nous dire. Nous sommes ennemis Arthur.

\- Maybe but you are my dearest enemy darling.(peut-être mais tu es mon plus cher ennemi.)

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça cracha-t-il. Reste sur ton île.

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil ça. lâcha l'anglais d'un ton faussement vexé.

-Fous moi la paix répondit le méditéranéen

\- Je suis venu voir comment t'allais.

\- Très bien mentit-il effrontément Je me suis debarassé de ce tyran de roi et maintenant je suis libre.

-Je te rappelle que tu as pleuré avec Autriche à l'éxecution du dit-tyran. Dans ce cas explique-moi pourquoi t'es sanguinolent.

\- Il y'a encore des ennemis de la Revolution à l'intérieur et ils doivent périr. C'est pour ça que je saigne mais ce n'est rien.

\- Francis mon gouverment est inquiet de ta révolution. Moi-même j'en ai vécu une il y'a quelques années avec en prime la mort de mon roi et tu m'as aidé. Tu ne peux pas aller bien.

\- M'en contre-fous de ton gouvernemnt. Degage! siffla Francis en le repoussant.

Arthur enervé par ce comportement lui attappa le bras et le lui torit.

\- J'ai désobei aux ordres de mon gouvernement en venant ici et j'ai dû traverser ton foutu pays à pied alors écoute-moi. Au fait joyeux anniversaire (il le lui disait en lui écrasait le pied en même temps.)

\- Je n'ai pas besoin des voeux d'un ennemi de la Révolution.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi Francis. (Arthur le relâcha et sortit un écrin de bague)

\- Une bague. Tu veux m'epouser? Allons je suis en train de eperdre la tête je ne suis pas un bon parti. la railla Francis.

\- Ce n'est ni une demande de mariage ni une bague rougit Arthur. Regarde.

Francis ouvrit la boîte. À l'intérieur gisait un médaillon. Le cadre était ouvert. A l'intérieur il y'a avait une minuscule peinture de lui et d'Arthur souriants à pleines dents. Le portrait était époustouflant de détails: il pouvait compter les dents d'Arthur qui se découpaient nettement.

\- Il est très joli mais pourquoi me l'offres-tu? demanda le blond aux yeux bleus curieux.

\- J'ai le même lui révéla Arthur en sortant la chaîne.

\- Oui et? Normalement les cadeaux surtout les bijoux sont réservés aux alliances. Nous ne sommes pas alliés.

\- Certes c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Bientôt nous devrons nous battre soupira Arthur. Tu me détesteras. Mais ce médaillon te rappellera toujours que je... que nous pouvons être autre chose que des ennemis.»

•

Francis regardait Arthur amusé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe bouffeur d'escargots?

-Mais rien bouffeur de scones.

\- J'adore tes surnoms Francis fit Antonio qui après avoir discuté avec Marina se retourna vers son voisin.

\- Ah moi aussi. Mais tu m'en donnais de bien pourris aussi...

\- Ah oui je me rappelle...»

•

« Blondinette! Ou es-tu? Francesca, ma chère voisine, ma dulcinée, ma chérie, ma colombe, ma galette pu tu te caches-tu?

\- Je ne suis as une fille Hispania! fit Francis indigné.

\- Ah ça y'est je t'ai trouvé! rit la notaion ibérique C'est toujours efficace pour te forcer à sortir pendant qu'on joue à cache-cache. Hé Gupta, Herakles, Feli, Romano j'ai trouvé Francis et j'ai gagné!»

•

Francis regardait les derniers militaires effectuer leurs manoeuvres. Une année de plus pensa-t-il. Une autre année de joie et de pleurs, de rage et d'espoir derrière moi. Puisse-t-il y'en avoir d'autres.


	15. 24h Déclaration en anthologie

Cet OS a eté ecrit à l'occasion des 24h du FoF. Pour plus d'infos n'hésitez pas à me MP. Le thème était **Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux**.

Avertissements: langage vulgaire et humour merdique (mais ce n'est pas de ma faute pour une fois) guimauve, et présence de littérature française.

•

Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!

Arthur en avait marre de jouer les potiches à la porte de Francis. Alors il entra ne prit pas la peine d'essuyer ses bottes et se mit en quête de son voisin.

Il le trouva sanglotant devant la télévision. Quand il vit cela Arthur n'eut pas le coeur de l'enguirlander pour l'avoir fait attendre, il s'affala à côté de lui sur le canapé et regarda avec lui les informations. Son coeur se serra quand il vit le bandeau "spéciale Attentat St-Quentin-Fallavier.

Francis n'avait pas fière allure. L'oeil hagard,la barbe mal rasée, les cheveux en bataille il se concentrait sur l'écran. Il ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué l'anglais.

Celui-ci soupira. Quand ceci allait-il cesser? Maintenant il y'avait un attentat des islamistes quasi tous les deux jours pensa-t-il amèrement.

Dire qu'au départ il était venu voir le Français pour passer une simple journée avec lui sans politique, sans rien juste eux deux. Il jeta un regard peiné à son compagnon et ses yeux rougis de peine et de haine.

Las, il se leva et eteignit la machine. Le plus vieux le regarda surpis.

«Arthur? Que fais-tu?

\- Francis tu sais déja tout sur cet attentat et bien plus que ces journalistes. Il faut que tu...

\- Que je me change les idées? T'es bien marrant, toi. Il y'a encore un attentat, un de mes citoyens s'est fait décapité et une usine du couloir de la chimie a failli exploser mais à part ça tout va très bien Madame la Marquise! Je n'en peux plus et mes citoyens non plus!

\- Je sais les miens aussi en ont marre. Nous sommes en guerre.

\- Je n'étais pas au courant. Parce que pendant que les autres restent confortablement dans leur coin, moi je me bouge un peu les fesses et j'envoie des troupes en Afrique et au Proche-Orient pour sauver nos fesses!

\- Je sais, je sais. Tu aides beaucoup Francis. Sans toi ce serait encore pire.

\- Mais j'en ai marre sanglota-t-il.

Arthur se rapprocha.

\- Chit. Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est qu'une autre guerre. Nous sommes du même côté et nous gagnerons. chuchota-t-il. Je te le promets.

Ces moss de reconfort maladroits eurent malgré tout l'effet escompté. Francis arrêta de pleurer et Arthur essuya du doigt ses larmes.

\- Qu'es-tu venu faire ici Arthur? l'interrogea Francis.

\- A la base je voulais simplement passer une journée avec toi. Mais malheureusement c'est tombé à l'eau, on dirait.

\- On ne peut pas dire que tu aies eu de la chance au niveau du calendrier.

\- C'est sûr. Mais sèche tes larmes et habille-toi. Je y'invite.

\- Où?

\- Eh bien je ne sais pas encore. Mais je trouverai.»

•

Pendant que le français se pomponnait et se préparait Arthur regardait la bibliothèque absolument immense. A gauche les auteurs étrangers. A droite les auteurs francophones étrangers. Et au milieu une dizaine de bibliothèques rien que pour les auteurs français. Ce n'était pas pour rien que les auteurs français étaient ceux ayant reçu le plus de prix Nobel pensa-t-il alors qu'il passait son doigt sur les reliures. Francis avait une littérature abondante et appréciée dont il se targuait volontiers. (Arthur avait un jour avoué à demi-mot au Français qu'il appréciait les livres d'Alexandre Dumas).

Il s'arrêta sur le rayon poésie. Soudain il eut une idée absolument lumineuse.

Ce n'était pas un attentat qui allait l'empêcher de passer une journée romantique avec Francis et de lui changer les idées.

•

Quand le continental sortit enfin fin prêt il s'étonna de ne plus voir Arthur. A sa place sur la table de la cuisine son portable vibrait. Il le consulta il avait un nouveau message d'Arthur.

Francis,

Tu te vantes toujours de ta littérature et tu me railles souvent à ce sujet.J'ai donc décidé de te défier à un petit jeu de piste autour de ce thème.

Le principe est simplissime. A chaque fois je te donne un extrait d'une oeuvre de ta littérature.

Ma bouche aura des ardeurs de géhenne  
Ma bouche te sera un enfer de douceur et de séduction  
Les anges de ma bouche trôneront dans ton cœur  
Les soldats de ma bouche te prendront d'assaut  
Les prêtres de ma bouche encenseront ta beauté  
Ton âme s'agitera comme une région pendant un tremblement de terre

C'est bon? Tu as lu? Un des poèmes les plus célèbres de cet auteur a pour titre le nom d'un des ponts de Paris. Rends-toi à ce pont et envoie un SMS quand t'y es afin que je te donne l'indice suivant.

Il tapota un message

Hahah tu me défies sue MA littérature. Très drôle. Sinon je voudrais dire que je t'ai déjà embrassé mais que je ne trouve pas que ta bouche soit "un enfer de douceur et de séduction.". Mais je suis tout disposé à vérifier.

La réplique de l'anglais ne se fit pas attendre.

Pour la bouche tu ne perds rien pour attendre (et franchement quelle mauvaise foi...) Grouille-toi d'y arriver.

Francis regarda attentivement le poème. Une chose qui le frappa immédiatement fut l'absence de ponctuation. Très peu de ses poètes avaient adopté ce style particulier. Spontanément deux poètes lui venaient à l'esprit Cendras et Apollinaire. Pontpontpont. Un poème sur un pont de Paris.

Mais oui! Pont! Apollinaire!

Le pont Mirabeau bien sûr.

«Vienne la nuit sonne l'heure/ Les jours s'en vont je demeure" chantonna-t-il. Tout heureux d'avoir trouvé il fouilla ses poches à la recherche d'une carte de bus.

•

Quelques stations de métro plus tard, il sortit près du Pont Mirabeau. Une fois arrivé, il envoya un SMS.

J'ai trouvé. Je suis au pont Mirabeau. C'était trop facile.

De Tutur

À Moi

La difficulté va augmenter:). Maintenant l'indice suivant.

Il n'y a pas d'amour qui ne soit à douleur  
Il n'y a pas d'amour dont on ne soit meurtri  
Il n'y a pas d'amour dont on ne soit flétri  
Et pas plus que de toi l'amour de la patrie  
Il n'y a pas d'amour qui ne vive de pleurs  
_Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux  
Mais c'est notre amour à tous les deux_

Voila, voila. Ce poète était très impliqué poltiquement parlant et il appartenait à un parti controversé. Il avait une muse dont le nom de famille est une forme poétique. Maintenant rends-toi au siège de ce parti.

Ah je savais que tu étais romantique Arthur mais là tu m'étonnes même si ce poème est assez sombre. Toutes ces années à essayer de t'apprendre comment séduire ont enfin porté leurs fruits presque 1000 ans plus tard. L'élève n'est pas loin de dépasser le maître.

Francis rangea son portable réfléchit et énurméra toutes les formes de poêmes qu'il connaissait: ode, envoi, sonnet, rondeau, .

Poète engagé politiquement.

Elsa Triolet. Aragon bien sûr!

Maintenat restait à se rendre au siège du Parti Vommuniste ftançais.

•

Après avoir eu du mal à trouver le siège sur un plan, Frnacis était devant l'immeuble. Il frissonna. Fut une époque où il s'y rendait souvent avec Ivan.

Mais la guerre froide était derrièrelui.

De Moi

À Tutur

Je suis au siège du Parti communiste. Ça fait drôle maintenant.

De Tutur à Moi.

Je sais. J'ai bien cru à un moment pendant la seconde guerre mondiale qu'Ivan allait t'embrigader.

De Moi à Tutur.

Oh tu avais peur pour moi?. C'est mignon. D'ailleurs Arhuur encore merci pour avoir tenu seul face à l'Axe.

De Tutur à Moi.

C'est grâce à toi que j'ai tenu si longtemps seul vu que tu as aidé à évacuer mes soldats. Mais passons c'est pas le moment. Voici la suite.

Au tribunal d'amour, après mon dernier jour,  
Mon coeur sera porté diffamé de brûlures,  
Il sera exposé, on verra ses blessures,  
Pour connaître qui fit un si étrange tour,

A la face et aux yeux de la Céleste Cour  
Où se prennent les mains innocentes ou pures ;  
Il saignera sur toi, et complaignant d'injures  
Il demandera justice au juge aveugle Amour :

Tu diras : C'est Vénus qui l'a fait par ses ruses,  
Ou bien Amour, son fils : en vain telles excuses !  
N'accuse point Vénus de ses mortels brandons,

Car tu les as fournis de mèches et flammèches,  
Et pour les coups de trait qu'on donne aux Cupidons  
Tes yeux en sont les arcs, et tes regards les flèches.

Ce poète a une petite-fille qui est devenue reine de France lors d'un mariage secret le eoi de l'époque. A la fin de sa vie elle s'est retirée dans une école qu'elle a fondé et sui qui existe toujours mais sous un autre nom.

De Moi à Tutur

Décidément Arthur tu n'as pas trop l'air d'être content de notre relation:( Avec Aragon tu me dis que t'es "meurtri" "flétri". Et là tu me parles de ton coeur "diffamé de brûlures."

De Tutur à Moi

Je suis content d'être avec roi Francis même si t'es chaint. Dépêche-toi.

Francis s'assit sur les marches réfléchissant. Une reine ayant fondé une école... Qui existe toujours. Un reine mariée en secret.

Un visage se dessina devant lui. Une femme souriante mais mal à l'aise à la cour alors qu'il essayait de la réconforter des frasques de Louis XIV.

Madame de Maintenon.

Petite-fille d'Agrippa d'Aubigné. Agippa d'Aubigné qu'il avait rencontré d'ailleurs au temps ou celui-ci était écuyer du roi de Navarre. Il se rappelait très bien qu'il lui avait craché dans la figure "pour tous les huguenots morts durant la Saint-Barthélémy." Pfff. Comme s'il y pouvait quelque chose.

Madame de Maintenon avait hérité de son grand-père la piété. A un moment désoeuvrée elle avait fondé avec son aide la maison d'éducation de Saint-Louis pour fournir un abri et une aide aux jeunes filles nobles mais pauvres. Couvent qui était devenu une école miliatire et maintenant le lycée militaire de Saint-Cyr.

Il se leva et grogna. Il allait devoir appeler un taxi (plutôt mourir qu'utiliser Uberpop!)

•

Après avoir grimacé en voyant l'addition Francis s'extirpa de la voiture après lui avoir demandé de l'attendre. Arthur semblait vouloir le faire courir dans toute la capitale et il aurait sans doute encore besoin de ce taxi.

Il salua les militaires qui vigilants gardaient l'entrée.

De Moi à Tutur.

Je suis au lycée militaire de Saint-Cyr.

De Tutur à moi

Ok.

Prédit me fut que devais fermement

Un jour aimer celui dont la figure

Me fut décrite ; et, sans autre peinture,

Le reconnus quand vis premièrement.

Puis, le voyant aimer fatalement,

Pitié je pris de sa triste aventure,

Et tellement je forcai ma nature,

Qu'autant que lui aimai ardentement.

Qui n'eût pensé qu'en faveur devait croître

Ce que le Ciel et destins firent naître ?

Mais, quand je vois si nubileux apprêts,

Vents si cruels, et tant horrible orage,

Je crois qu'(que c')étaient les infernaux arrêts

Qui de si loin ourdissaient ce naufrage.

Pour une fois c'est une poétesse. Elle est surnommé la "Belle Cordière" et a une allée à son nom à Paris.

De Moi

À Tutur.

Ahahah trop facile. Je croyais que ça allait devenir plus dur.?;) J'adore ce poème qui rend justice à la langue français dans toute sa splendeur.

De Tutur

À Moi

Splendeur? Langue française? Je sais bien que beaucoup de personnes admirent ta langue mais je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Elle est bien moins belle et bien plus difficile que l'anglais.

De Moi

À Tutur.

Justement c'est la difficulté qui fait la beauté. Et puis le français c'est la langue de l'amour et du romantisme c'est universellement admis.

De Tutur

À moi

...

Francis remonta en voiture et demanda au chaffeur eberlué devant ce drôle d'oiseau parcourant tout Paris de le conduire jusqu'à l'avenue Louise Labé. Une fois arrivé il signala sa position à Arthur.

De Tutur

À Toi

Le français langue du romantisme? Tu m'en diras tant.

Obscur et froncé comme un oeillet violet  
Il respire, humblement tapi parmi la mousse  
Humide encor d'amour qui suit la fuite douce  
Des Fesses blanches jusqu'au coeur de son ourlet.

Des filaments pareils à des larmes de lait  
Ont pleuré, sous le vent cruel qui les repousse,  
À travers de petits caillots de marne rousse  
Pour s'aller perdre où la pente les appelait(...)

C'est l'olive pâmée, et la flûte caline,  
C'est le tube où descend la céleste praline:

Bon j'en ai marre de te faire courir. Ça fait une heure que je m'embête au Café de Flore alors rejoins-moi.

De Moi à Tutur.

C'est un coup en traitre ça;(. Enfin tu admettras que cette ode aux fesses est très jolie.

De Tutur à Moi

Désolé mais je ne pouvais pas rater cette occasion.

De Moi à Tutur.

Tes fesses prendront cher dès que je retrouverai Arthur.

•

Une fois arrivé au café emblématique qui avait inspiré tant d'artistes Francis scanna la salle du regard. Il trouva Arthur non loin d'un groupe de touristes parlant bruyamment. Dès qu'il le vit il s'assit à coté de lui.

«Pfiou Arthur tu m'as fait voyager aujourd'hui! fit le Français à bout de souffle. J'ai traversé Paris en long en large et en travers.

\- C'était pour te faire faire un peu sport intellectuel pour t'entraîner à utiliser le truc qui te sert de cervelle. répondit Arthur.

\- Roooh t'es pas très gentil Arthur. Ces poèmes étaient mignons je trouve. N'empêche tu ne trouves pas ça un peu alambiqué comme déclaration d'amour?Fit Francis en touillant le chocolat viennois fraîchement commandé.

\- Au moins tu pourras pas me reprocher de manquer de romantisme.

\- Tiens ce jeu était comme une chasse au trésor non?

\- Oui c'était le principe et alors?

\- J'ai quand même droit à une récompense, non? fit Francis en adressant un clin d'oeil.

Arthur sourit. Il le connaissait bien ce clin d'oeil.

\- Oui tu as droit à ta récompense ce soir. lui répondit-il en finissant son thé. Mais voici un avant-goût si tu veux.»

Il attira le français à lui et l'embrassa. Quand ils se separerent sous les regards parfois désapprobateurs, parfois amusés des autres clients Arthur pensa que son objectif était accompli: il avait réussi à distraire Francis de tous ses problèmes.

•

Pour ceux que ça interesserait voici les references des poèmes (je ne les ai pas cité en intégralité.) _Chef de Section_ Apollinaire.-_Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux_ Aragon.- Au _tribunal d'amour après mon dernier jour_ D'Aubigné- _Prévu me fut que devais_ _fermement_ Louise Labé-_Sonnet du trou du cul_ Rimbaud&amp;Verlaine.

Sinon j'ai également publié un crossover Hetalia/Merlin. Et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire.


	16. Chapter 16

\- Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Nourriture." en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

•

J'ai toujours été la plus belle.

Maman me l'avait toujours dit. J'avais un teint particulièrement foncé, je venais de terres vierges de pollution (enfin autant que possible.), je dégageais une bonne odeur naturelle et j'avais de belles courbes. J'inspirais la confiance et l'envie. Elle pleurait en disant qu'elle était fière de sa petite fille chérie qui avait bien poussé et était tellement ravie de ma beauté qu'elle m'avait appelé Bellissima.

Mes camarades étaient jalouses. Elles disaient que j'étais vaniteuse que je me la jouais trop bien trop et que j'étais une pauvre idiote ignorante de la réalité du monde. Nous n'avions pas de chance; nous étions forcées de cohabiter en nous supportant tant bien que mal (plutôt mal que bien d'ailleurs).

A cet égard-là elles avaient peut-être tort d'être jalouse de ma beauté pensai-je alors que le couteau s'enfonçait dans ma peau délicate. Tandis que je gisais là agonisante et me vidant de mon liquide vital je me pris à envier la laideur de mes condisciples les bossues, les pallotes, les chétives. Elles avaient fait partie des chanceuses ayant survécu à la sélection alors que j'en avais été une des premières victimes.

J'étais prête à mourir aussi stoïquement que possible en serrant les dents face à mon destin écrit depuis la naissance mais la suite de mon calvaire me surprit. Normalement après avoir été découpée en morceaux et recouverte de ce liquide blanc immonde je devrais mourir définitivement après un long voyage vertical en ayant vu la lumière au bout du tunnel.

Pour l'instant j'étais avec plusieurs congénères. Nous ne pouvions pas respirer et étions coincé dans un espèce de trou rectangulaire dégageant une odeur de nettoyant ma foi assez immonde.

Mais cet grande tige à l'air ronchon et à la curieuse mèche ondulée vers la droite me prit avec quelques unes de mes congénères et m'écrasa contre son avant-bras désormais rouge.

Je me sentais mal -mais c'est tout à fait normal quand vous venez d'être broyée-. Mais tout d'un coup je me sentis humide. J'étais collée à quelque chose de rose et gluant- une langue humaine réalisais-je.

Alors que j'étais aspirée en direction du gosier j'entendis ces derniers mots.

« Eh occupe-toi de moi plutôt que de tes putains de tomates!

\- Une minute Lovinito cette tomate est succulente. C'est vraiment sympa d'avoir réalisé mon fantasme de le faire avec des tomates partout autour de nous. J'adore le concept de la baignoire remplie de tomates!»

Le vert des yeux de l'autre fut la dernière chose que je vis.

•

Je suis sûr qu'Antonio a toujours voulu le faire dans une baignoire avec ses tomates:)


	17. 75 Renouveau

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Fleurs" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp." Par contre, merci de ne PAS indiquer "Nuit du FoF" dans le résumé de vos histoires.

Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Arthur savait que le camp Pro-brexit allait gagner- après tout il connaissait bien l'état d'esprit de la population britannique. Mais l'annonce du résultat final avait été comme une baffe pour lui et l'Europe.

Le blond chérissait son indépendance et il fallait avouer que de côté-là l'Union Européenne ce n'était pas l'idéal. Ceci dit , ce bénéfice était bien maigre face à la masse de problèmes qui s'amoncelaient. Ce résultat c'était un pas en arrière et un mauvais présage. Alistair l'avait appelé,enragé, pour lui annoncer que puisque c'était comme ça, il allait refaire un référendum pour reprendre son indépendance. Il n'avait pas encore reçu de coup de fil d'Irlande du Nord mais ça ne saurait tarder. Le cours de la livre était déjà en chute, les étrangers avaient peur (sans doute à raison), le maire de Calais menaçait de déplacer la frontière.

C'était vraiment l'une des pires semaines de son histoire songea-t-il en se versant un verre de bordeaux -avec la fin du marché commun le prix de ce vin allait s'envoler maugréa-t-il.

Un autre inconvénient était qu'il avait l'impression d'être un pestiféré que l'on aurait mis en quarantaine personne n'avait pris de ses nouvelles et ils lui avaient tous craché à la figure (bien qu'Arthur puisse lire dans certains regards la tentation du départ). Même Alfred n'avait fait que l'engueuler.

Le pire c'était que les hommes politiques eux-mêmes n'avaient aucune idée, aucun plan. Ils n'avaient pas prévu qu'ils gagneraient. La stupidité humaine l'étonnait toujours même après plusieurs siècles...

Le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Arthur soupira. Il ne voulait parler à personne. Mais il regarda quand même le nom qui s'affichait-on ne sait jamais des fois que ce serait la reine à l'autre bout du fil.

Le nom qui s'affichait était surprenant. Héraklès Karpusi. Curieux il décrocha.

« Allô. Dit-il.

-Allô Kirkland lui répondit son interlocuteur. Arthur se tendit, attendant une engueulade -pourquoi-as-tu-quitté-l'UE-stupide-idiot (dans le plus pur style de Francis) mais le Grec lui fit une proposition des plus surprenantes.

-Ca te dirait de te promener avec moi dans le Péloponnèse ?

Arthur était surpris. Bien qu'il admirait le Grec comme tous les européens ils n'avaient que très peu discuté personnellement. Il se demandait bien les raisons de cet interêt soudain. Bah peu importe, autant accepter, ça ne pouvait que lui changer les idées loin de ce merdier qu'était devenu ce pays.

Quelques heures d'avion plus tard il était en Grèce. -pour l'instant son passeport européen était encore valide mais sans doute plus pour très longtemps Francis et Ludwig voulaient tous les deux que le divorce soit acté le plus rapidement possible,

Héraklès l'attendait dans une voiture toute délabrée qui aurait bien besoin d'un contrôle technique -le britannique se rappelait d'ailleurs que grâce aux normes européennes on avait observé une diminution des accidents de la route.

Ils roulèrent jusqu'à un champ fleuri. Dans la voiture ils discutèrent de tout et n'importe quoi culture (Héraklés était très excité à l'idée d'aller voir la pièce l'Enfant Maudit), météo, politique étrangère (ils parlèrent longuement d'Orlando et de la progression de l'armée irakienne). Pas une seule fois Héraklès ne prononça le nom de l'Union Européenne et régulièrement il toussait du sang. Arthur quant à lui se garda bien d'évoquer les sujets sensibles tels que l'Union Européenne ou la dette publique d'Héraklès.

Une fois arrive jusqu 'au champ fleuri Héraklès sortit du coffre de la voiture un pique-nique. Arthur se confondIT en excuses il n'avait rien emmené pour son hôte hormis une bonne bouteille de vin. Héraklès le rassura , c'était normal c'était lui qui payait (il faisait une drôle de grimace en prononçant ce mot.)

Ils continuèrent à parler tout en mangeant des spécialités grecques. A la fin du repas alors qu'il se goinfrait de Melomakarona Arthur demanda à son hôte :

« Loin de moi l'idée de remettre en cause ton sens de l'hospitalité mais pourquoi m'as-tu invité ?

-Parce que je voulais te changer les idées. Je sais ce qu'on ressent quand on est le paria de l'Europe. Je sais ce que l'on ressent quand on est plongé soudainement dans une crise si profonde qu'on doute de pouvoir en ressortir en jour. Je sais ce que l'on ressent quand notre monde s'effondre. Je sais que c'est de douter d'Europe quand tout le monde pense qu'elle est la huitième merveille du monde. Nous ne sommes que de vagues connaissances mais je ne voulais pas que tu te croies seul dans la galère. »

Après cette échange, ils changèrent rapidement de sujet. Arthur admirait beaucoup l'érudition du Grec que ce soit littérature, sciences, il avait réponse à tout. Mais il dû s'excuser on l'attendait en France pour la commémoration de la bataille de la Somme (c'était la première fois qu'il reverrait Francis face-à-face, il avait un peu peur.) Héraklès le raccompagna jusqu'à l'aéroport.

Quelques jours plus tard, Arthur contemplait perplexe le bouquet composé exclusivement de fleurs blanches, que lui avait envoyé le méditerranéen.

De l'aubépine et de la camomille symboles d'espérance et de force dans l'adversité.

Il lut la carte jointe au bouquet.

_Cher Arthur,_

_Je sais que cette période n'est pas très joyeuse mais souvenez-vous que nous sommes des nations centenaires et que nous avons vu bien pire. Nous avons tous les deux été de grands empires dominant le monde sans partage et là nous connaissons la déchéance. Mais ce n'est que temporaire et nous nous en sortirons._

_Héraklès Karpusi._

Le britannique sourit et composa le numéro d'Héraklès pour le remercier.


End file.
